Feeling the Pull
by Future Madam Pomfrey
Summary: A multi-generational collection of drabbles and one shots prepared for the School of Prompts challenge. Featuring characters in the latest chapters: Katie and Oliver, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world in which they exist. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Sweatpants**

He always was an early riser. Even on his days off, Oliver Wood never slept past six o'clock. This morning it was more like five. He liked this time of day. It was quiet. Hardly anyone else was awake or at least not moving about. He preferred to get his morning run in before the streets got too crowded.

He turned over, arms out stretched, but met nothing but air, a common occurrence of late. He smiled to himself as he rose and searched through his dresser. He donned a dark t-shirt and opted for a hooded sweatshirt. There was still a little snow on the ground in mid-February. He rummaged around in another drawer. Not finding what he was looking for, he went to the bathroom and dug through the hamper. Not there either.

He left the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

"Ah," he said softly. The scene before him never ceased to make his breath hitch, even though it was laid before him almost every morning for a fortnight. He approached the couch containing his sleeping wife, who was wearing the track pants he had been searching for and nothing else. On her chest lay their new baby boy. As Oliver bent down and kissed his son's forehead, the baby nuzzled deeper into his mother's breast. He bent down and pressed his lips lightly to his wife's. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she shook off the sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Kate, my love," he whispered, pulling a blanket over her and the baby. "Just going out for a run." He took a pair of jogging pants off the back of the couch and slipped them on.

Katie nodded and moved the baby to her other breast. "Little bugger only nurses a few minutes before falling back asleep, just long enough for me to get good and woke up. He screeched like a banshee every time I tried to lay him down."

"Well, I'm very sorry that I woke you, love."

"No, 's alright." She stifled a yawn. "Bring me back some pancakes from that place down the way, yeah?"

"Anything for you," he said as he bent down to kiss her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Those sweatpants are far sexier on you." He straightened up with a smirk and left the small flat to begin his five mile run.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **K.1- Sweatpants**

 **Word count: 395**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Uncertainty**

The nagging and questioning had started early this time. Dominique always dreaded Sunday dinner for that exact reason. However, her grandmother usually waited until after dinner. But tonight's round began after Victoire and Teddy's happy news.

"We're pregnant!" she had announced.

There was a chorus of congratulations form the gathered Weasley/Potter clan.

 _What an odd phrase_ , Dominique thought. _We're pregnant. Teddy wasn't pregnant. Why is everything "we" with those two?_

She was snapped from her musing by the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"I said," Grandma Molly said irritably, "when are you going to find a nice boy and settle down like your sister?"

"Grandma, I'm only nineteen. I've got plenty of time for that later."

"When I was nineteen your father was barely walking and your Uncle Charlie was on his way."

"I guess I'm just not ready to give up my life in order to care for another."

"It's hardly a sacrifice, dear," Molly said incredulously. "My children are my joy, and now my grandchildren. And I would dearly love plenty of great grandchildren. It's been too long since we've had a baby around the house."

"Don't worry, Grandma," Dom said, rising. "I'm sure Vic will provide you with plenty." She stormed out through the back door. She made her way to the tall oak tree in the field behind the house. It was the favorite tree of the grandchildren who would often climb and play in it when they were small. Some of her younger cousins still did. She leaned against the thick trunk and shook a cigarette from the pack. She struck a match and sucked as she lit the end. The first inhale instantly dropped her blood pressure a few points.

"Dom?" a timid voice called.

"Over here, Rosie," she answered.

Her cousin's flaming red hair shone like a beacon in the moon light. On the outside, Rose was all Weasley, but her personality was her mother. Though they were polar opposites, Rose had always been Dom's favorite cousin. Where Dominique was loud and outspoken, Rose was quiet and pensive. Dom was rebellious, more worried about boys than studying; Rose had just been named prefect and practically lived in the library.

Rose joined her and rested on the tree next to her. "Can I bum a clover?"

Dom snorted. "They're called cloves, and since when did you start smoking?"

Rose shrugged. "Since now. I figured you could use some company."

Dom shook a cigarette from the pack. Rose copied the way she held it and allowed Dom to light it.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Rose asked.

"I find the matches give it a different taste." She took a slow drag and Rose did the same. She immediately began coughing. Dominique patted her back and chuckled lightly. "It's best to start with small puffs till your lungs get used to the abuse."

Rose caught her breath and nodded. This time she inhaled only a little.

"And if you tell your mother, I'll kill you. If she doesn't kill me first, that is." They stood in silence for a moment. As soon as she finished the first, Dom lit another clove cigarette. "Alright now, Rosie, spill."

"What?" Rose said, startled.

"No good girl like yourself decides to just pick up a fag without precipitating factors. So spill."

Rose sighed. "It's Scorpius."

"What about him?" Dom asked after she didn't elaborate.

"Well, you know we've been best friends since first year, me and him and Al. Well he's not like how Uncle Harry and my dad say his father was in school. He's kind and caring, funny even."

"So what's the deal?"

"Towards the end of the term last year he stated acting different. Distant and quiet. Him and Al were the same as ever; it was just with me. I've written him a bunch of times this summer but he barely writes back and when he does its always very short. But then I got a letter from him today."

"And?" Dom pressed.

"And he told me he loved me." Rose looked down at her feet.

"Rosie, that's great! What did you say?"

"Nothing yet."

"Well, what will you say?"  
"I don't know. We've been friends for forever, but I've never thought about it."

"What was the first response that popped in your head?"

"Dad would kill me."

Dom laughed. "Ok, the second."

"I don't know, Dom. I was freaking out! I _am_ freaking out!" She took a deep drag from the cigarette and fell into another coughing fit.

When Rose had her breath back, Dom asked, "What would you say to him right now?"

"I don't know."

"Come on!"

"I don't! I think-"

"Don't think, just say! I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I come up to you and say, 'Rose Weasley, I love you.' How would you reply?"

"I love you, too!" Rose blurted and immediately covered her mouth in shock.

Dom smirked and leaned back against the tree, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimer part 2: I do not condone teenage smoking.**

 **K.2- Clover**

 **Word count: 831**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was my mother in law would not be living with us. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Nearness**

"Come on, James." A boy in scarlet shorts and a white t-shirt complained between huffs and puffs. "Why do we have to do conditioning? No body runs in Quidditch."

"Because you are a seeker, Robins," James replied. "Seekers have to be fast and a broom doesn't accelerate as quickly with a fat lump on it. So get back to it before you get extra laps."

Robins muttered something under his breath and fell behind, jogging a little slower. James continued running and completed his laps before the rest of the team. He sat in the grass and stretched his muscles as a few more teammates completed their runs. When finally everyone was sitting in the grass, each in various states of exhaustion, James stood before them.

"Alright, guys, and girl," he added hastily looking at Marlene. "Our first match of the season is in two weeks against Slytherin." Boos ensued. "Alright, alright. I know we don't have the best record against them but that hasn't stopped us in the past. We too the cup again last year now let's go for the hat trick. The pitch is booked tomorrow but we will still meet and do more conditioning." A few groans. "Alright you lazy sods. Get changed and get out before McGonagall chucks us all in detention."

* * *

James had just settled in to a very hot bath in the prefects' bathroom when the door opened. And there she stood. Long slender legs peaking from beneath her bathrobe, soft curves in just the right places, a hint of pink in her cheeks highlighting her stunning green eyes, red hair pulled in a loose ponytail.

"Oh, Potter," Lily started. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was occupied." She turned to leave.

"Evans," he called. She turned slightly. "You don't have to leave. I'm decent." He pulled himself on the ledge to show the shorts he was wearing.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure you want to be alone."

"Honestly, Evans. Please." He got back in and gestured to the swimming pool sized tub. "There's plenty of room. Besides, why waste hot water?"

Lily hesitated a moment. Then she turned toward James and shut the door completely. "Ok, but if you try anything fresh I'll hex you."

James held up his hands. "No intentions. Scout's honor."

Lily rolled her eyes and untied her robe revealing a blue bikini. James felt a lurch in his stomach. Her exposed curves were even more magnificent than he had pictured. He turned away as he felt the hear begin to rise in his cheeks. He turned back when he heard a gentle splash indicating she had entered the water.

She sighed gently, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Long day?" James asked.

"Long month more like," she replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not with you."

"Come on, Lily. Give me a chance. I think you'll find I'm a great listener and secret keeper."

She remained silent. James watched her from the corner of his eye.

Finally, "It's my dad. He has cancer."

"Ah." James nodded. He had heard a little about the Muggle ailment. "What kind?"

"Pancreatic. It's the worst kind, they say. Doctors don't usually catch it until it's really bad. There's nothing they can do."

James saw a few tears escape from under her long lashes. He moved closer and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "It's not your fault."

"I mean, I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against his chest.

James felt his pulse quicken. Every nerve in his body was on fire, screaming for more. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She sat there for a minute. James could feel the hot tears on his bare chest.

Suddenly she pulled away with a startled look on her face. "Uh. Sorry." She jumped out and quickly cast a drying spell on herself. She threw on her robe and hurried to the door.

James sat there, stunned at her sudden departure, deflated from the lack of contact. "Lily!" he called, but she had already shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **K.3- Hex**

 **Word count: 699**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Too bad. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Exhaustion**

Teddy chuckled as he picked up a small unicorn figurine cast in nickel. He tossed it lightly and caught it before setting back on the mantel. Andromeda returned with the tea service and set it on the coffee table.

"I can't believe you still have this," he said to his grandmother, gesturing to the cheap knick-knack.

"Of course I do. I've kept everything you've ever given to me. Besides, you were so proud of that." She smiled fondly.

"I remember. Harry and Ginny had taken me to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping. Ginny tried to talk me out of it. I see why now. It's a little too kitsch for the rest of your décor don't you think?"

"Like I said, I kept it all." She sat down in the wing backed chair across from the sofa where Teddy then perched himself.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while," Teddy said looking at his feet.

"I understand dear. Your mother was the same way during her first year of Auror training. Long hours and only two days off a month. How have you been getting along?"

"It's rough, I barely get any sleep between working eighty hours a week and early morning physical training. But I'm getting along fine I guess. Harry says I'm the best trainee they've had in a while but I don't think his assessments are totally unbiased."

"I'm sure he's correct." Andromeda smiled. "He's been training you since you could walk. I remember a time when you were around six, I had left you in the care of Harry and Ginny for the weekend. When I came to pick you up, you wouldn't go with me until you had confirmed my identity."

Teddy let out a soft laugh. "'Constant vigilance' he always says."

"Yes, well you had that part down indeed." Andromeda stood in response to a gentle chime coming from the kitchen. "That'll be the biscuits. I'll be back in a moment dear."

She wasn't gone long to the kitchen but when she returned she was met with the sight of her grandson with his head leaned back and mouth hung open, snoring softly. She took an afghan from the chest in the corner to cover him with before quietly clearing away the tea.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first ever fic and I've seen that a few people have viewed the first three chapters but none have reviewed. It would be really great if you guys could leave some feedback. I want to know what you guys think even if you hate it. Much appreciated! Love ya!**

 **1.1- Cast/Nickel/Soft**

 **Word count: 382**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I could claim this as mine. However, I'm not that awesome. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Content**

"Be gentle, Rosie," Hermione called from the kitchen. She stood over a sink of dishes, magically washing and drying them. She watched her children playing in the living room through the cutout wall. Well, Rose was playing. Hugo was barely four months old, the most he did was flail his arms and legs and laugh at his sister. Two year old Rose seemed to think her brother was just another baby doll and tended to be not so careful with him. The other day Hermione had caught her trying to pick him up by one of his chubby ankles.

Rose went to the toy box and found a colorful rattle and shook it vigorously in front of Hugo. He squealed with delight and tried to reach for it but Rose was faster. Hermione went back to doing the dishes, still keeping a close eye and the children. She could here Rose hum a lullaby interjected with outburst of the few words she knew. Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with her perfect little family.

Suddenly, green flames shot up from the, moments ago empty, fireplace. Out stepped her favorite redhead.

"Daddy!" Rose shrieked. Hugo forgotten, she ran to her father and leapt into his outstretched arms.

"Howya, Squirt!" Ron ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. Rose giggled as his whiskers tickled her. Still holding Rose, Ron bent down to the floor to pick up the baby. Hugo grinned a toothless smile at the sight of his dad. Hermione watched from the kitchen, taking in the scene. Ron came around the corner and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. "How was your day, love?"

"Just great. Potty training isn't going so well, but Rosie learned a new word today," Hermione announced. "Tell Daddy your new word, Rose."

"Nargle!" she screamed.

"Ah, Luna's been by then?" he asked as he set the two year old down. She immediately ran back to the living room and continued whatever she was playing with before Ron's arrival.

"Yes, she was by this afternoon for tea. She talked a lot about her work searching for Nargles and I guess Rosie just picked it up. You know she's engaged to that Rolf Scamander? Those two are absolutely the most perfect match."

Ron pulled her close to him with the arm not occupied by the baby. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can think of a more perfect match."

Hermione giggled. "Is that so?" she replied.

"It is." He paused a minute, Hermione still clutched tight. She breathed in his scent, a mix of his aftershave, ash, and a little sweat; the smell of a working man, her working man. "What do you say we put the kids to bed early tonight?" he murmured.

"I like the sound of that," she breathed into his neck.

He bent down and kissed her again, this time a little deeper. Ron's stomach let out a low rumble.

"How about some dinner first?" she suggested.

"You know me so well."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A big shout out to my first follower/favoriter (is that a word?)- PotterRuless. You're seriously awesome! Thank you!**

 **For the rest of you, please take just a tiny second to review. Even a little one-liner is appreciated. Just let me know what you think!**

 **Love ya!**

 **1.2- Gentle/Hum/Colorful**

 **Word count: 504**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Darn. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **The Sword**

Godric stood before the goblin forge while the goblin when over the sword with the whet stone one last time. The goblin handed it to him hilt first.

"I'm hesitant to part with what could well be my best work," the goblin muttered.

Godric examined the sword. He had asked for a light but strong sword. What he received was a one handed short sword of goblin steel. Godric held the sword straight out in front of him and sliced through the air. It moved smoothly and gracefully as if lighter than the air itself. It was perfectly balanced in his hand, already like an extension of his arm. He ran his finger along the edge of the blade and did not feel the cut it made until it began to bleed. He healed the wound then examined the hilt, silver cast set with large rubies, red for his house colors. It was perfect, lovely even. He slid it into the intricately etched scabbard on his belt.

"Fine work, indeed. Those bleeding Norsemen don't stand a chance against such a fine blade."

"I'm pleased you find my work satisfactory." The goblin bowed low.

Godric dug in his coin purse and produced several gold coins. "You have exceeded my expectations, goblin. I shall be singing your praises to all who will ask, and there will be many after seeing such a fine blade." He handed the coins over. The goblin bowed again and Godric reciprocated and turned on his heel and disappeared.

* * *

Godric sat alone at the corner table at The Bleeding Hippogriff, a bottle of Fire Whiskey and two wooden mugs in front of him. A few fingers were already gone from the bottle before he was joined by a tall, thin man with a narrow black goatee. Godric stood and greeted the man warmly and embraced him, patting him hard on the back.

"It's about time you made it, Salazar," Godric boomed. "I was beginning to think you had rejected me for Rowena. Not that I blame you, she is rather admirable."

"Admirable, yes, but she does not rule me." He caught sight of the sword hilt on Godric's belt. "New play toy?" He asked as he took a seat and poured for himself and Godric two fingers of whiskey.

"Hardly a toy, my friend." Godric whipped the blade out with a flourish. Salazar eyed it suspiciously. "Magnificent, no? Goblin made, the best I've ever seen." He slipped it back in the sheath and sat himself.

"That's not saying much." Salazar grinned but Godric scowled, looking at his friend over his cup. "What does a wizard, who is also the most accomplished duelist, need with such a primitive weapon?"

"Not primitive; clubs are primitive," he defended. "This is a work of art, and a very functional work at that."

"And what function is that?"

"The Norse, my man, the Norse," Godric said, clapping his hand on his friend's back. "They're encroaching farther and farther south, burning and pillaging as they go."

"And what affair is it of yours, the afflictions of the Muggles?" Salazar asked with a sneer, throwing back his whiskey in one gulp.

"The Muggles' afflictions are our own, Salazar. They're land is our land. They're crops are our crops. The Norse don't discriminate Muggle from wizard."

"Muggle war, Muggle problem. And if they encroach on you, wouldn't a wand be a more affective means of deterrent?"

"It is most certainly a wizard problem and I intend to provide whatever assistance I can offer," Godric retorted, voice rising.

Salazar stood, slamming his fists on the table. "They're hardly worth the wasting of magical blood!"

Godric stood as well. "Magical or Muggle makes no difference! It's all red. We're all people with the right to a good life without fear of untimely death."

"It makes all the difference in the world! If we were to get involved in every Muggle conflict, that could mean a drastic decrease in our already dwindling numbers. Magic could be erased from the world completely."

"You're exaggerating!"

"Am I? How many witches and wizards died helping the Caesars? Or the Babylonians?"

"And we're still here, aren't we?" Godric could feel his blood raging through him, his temper beginning to get the best of him.

"Scarcely!"

"Maybe that's for the best!" Godric yelled.

Salazar drew his wand but Godric was faster, the point right at Salazar's nose.

"You'd better leave before I do something we'll both regret," Godric growled.

Salazar stared at his oldest friend. Godric lowered his wand slightly and disappeared.

* * *

Godric had never experienced pain so excruciating in his life. He lay on a makeshift cot in a large canvas tent. A druid healer to the Muggles stood over him chanting. The tent flap flew open and Godric saw the face of his friend with an expression he had never seen before.

Salazar hurried to his side and took his hand between his. "My friend," he gasped.

"I suppose you came to say I told you so?" Godric said with a chuckle. He winced at the pain it caused.

"Not at all," he whispered.

"Well you should. You were right. Maybe we ought to leave Muggle affairs to the Muggles. Not that I'll get to put your good council to action."

"Don't say such." Salazar reached touched the thick, saturated linen bandages covering his friend's stomach. "I've brought someone with me, if you're agreeable." He gestured to the tent flap where stood a tall dark haired woman.

"Rowena, lovely to see you," Godric croaked. "You're looking lovely as ever."

"Always the charmer, Gryffindor." She smiled as she approached his side, pushing aside the druid. She began examining him, running her wand along the length of his body, paying special attention to the large wound in his abdomen. She muttered to herself as she went. When she finished, she dug through the small bag she carried with her. "Here, take this sleeping potion. You're going to need it." She handed him a small vial.

He pushed her hand away. "That's fine, dear. I'd rather be awake if you're going to kill me."

"You're not going to die and I can guarantee that even someone as fool-hardy as you is going to find this very unpleasant. Now drink!"

"Do as the lady says, Godric," Salazar scolded.

"Aye, aye, captain," Godric said with a smirk. He drank the potion in one gulp and was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

When he woke again, the pain that was once sharp and almost unbearable had subsided to a dull ache. He stirred slightly.

"He lives!" Salazar announced at his side.

Rowena approached. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I took on a manticore and lost," he groaned.

"Fortunately that was not the case, as that is far beyond my skill." Rowena smiled and handed him a potion. "For the pain."

"No thank you, Rowena. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Men," she muttered under her breath before exiting the tent.

Godric chuckled. "So she healed me up well then?"

"I'd say you're lucky we were together. If she hadn't come along, there's no telling how you would have fared under the care of that druid." Salazar sneered at the thought of the sham of a magician.

"Yes, lucky you were getting happy with a smart one for once." They both laughed and then were silent for a moment.

"So, what was that about me being right?" Salazar smirked.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A big shout out to my first reviewer- Demi (guest)- you rock! The rest of you, review! (please with milk and cookies)**

 **Love ya!**

 **1.3- Hesitant/Lovely/Forge**

 **Word count: 1248**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm labeling this chapter T+. There are some light suggestive parts but nothing graphic. Also, I don't own Charlie Weasley. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Black**

Charlie Weasley woke to the sun shining on his face through the open window. A light breeze flowed in with a chill signaling the nearing of fall. Next to him he could hear soft steady breathing. He got up slowly so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

When he came back from the bathroom, she was still asleep. Some of the cover had fallen away and he stood for a moment taking in the sight. Madeline Wright, the prettiest girl in his year, was laying naked in his bed, and not for the first time either. He crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She stirred a little and moaned softly. Charlie pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Charlie pushed her lips apart with his tongue. He could feel her muscles tighten. He slid his hands down her bare back and let them rest low for a moment before moving back up to her hips and around to her front. She groaned as he moved his lips from hers and down to her neck, kissing gently making his way down to her collar bone. He stayed a moment there, sucking gently, grinning when he heard a gasp escape her. Slowly he moved farther down from her neck.

* * *

Charlie was standing at the stove cooking up some eggs. He turned to see Madeline standing in the doorway, freshly showered and wearing nothing but his old Quidditch sweater.

"Sex and breakfast. Aren't you just the best man a girl could ask for, Charlie Weasley?" She grinned wickedly.

"My brother taught me well how to treat a lady."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back while he continued to cook. He turned around and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"There's tea on the table for you. This will be ready in just a moment."

She sat at the small wooden table in one of the mismatched chairs and poured herself a cup of tea, adding two lumps of sugar and a dash of cream. Charlie went back to the cooking and they were silent for a moment.

"What's this?" she asked after a moment.

"What?" he replied from the stove.

"A letter, it's from that dragon reserve in Romania. What do they want?"

"Oh." He turned to face her. "They were impressed with my test scores and recommendations. They've offered me a position."

"With dragons? In Romania?" her voice raising in pitch slightly.

"Uh, yeah," he responded sheepishly.

"Charlie, we've been over this a hundred times," she sighed, rubbing her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. "You can go play with dragons later. Right now you have four offers on the table to play Quidditch professionally. Why throw that away?"

"Mad, I've already told you, I'm not sure that I want to play professionally."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to have to deal with what comes along with it, y'know?"

"Fame, fortune, and glory? Oh yeah, why would anyone want any of that?" she asked acerbically.

"And paparazzi, tabloids, and personal invasion. I don't want the spotlight, every aspect of my life scrutinized. You can't tell me you want the press following you around all the time, dogging your every step and printing false stories about us."

"I don't want to live on some god-forsaken reserve in the middle of nowhere, ways away from civilization!" She stood, knocking back her chair as she did. "And certainly not in Romania, it's practically third-world."

"It's not as bad as all that."

"Charles, you need to make up your mind what's more important to you in life. Me and the plans we've made-"

"The plans you've made, Madeline! I've been no part in this discussion," his Weasley temper surfacing.

"How dare you suggest that I'm manipulating you, that I'm the one making plans without discussing them. You're not innocent in this either, Charlie. You've already made you're mind up, haven't you?"

"Actually I hadn't but now I think I have."

She sighed. "And so have I." She pulled the sweater over her head and summoned her own clothes. "Goodbye, Charlie," she said after dressing. She went to him and kissed him on the cheek before Disapparating.

Charlie flung the pan of now burnt eggs from the stove and it clattered against the wall, spewing eggs all over the kitchen. He stormed to the bedroom and shoved everything from his desk and threw himself on the floor. He pulled his hand back quickly and saw blood pouring from his palm. He looked down and saw it had landed on a broken picture frame with shards of glass sticking out. He picked up the picture and stared down at it. It had been taken almost three months ago at the Hogwarts graduation. He was smiling with one arm around Madeline. They were both in black dress robes and holding their diplomas proudly. A few tears fell on the picture and began to swirl in the ink leaving black splotches. He could hear the sound of Muggle children playing outside coming through the open window. The outside world was relishing in the last few days of summer. Somewhere outside, someone had a radio playing loudly.

 _And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything_

 _All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything_

 _All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

 _Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh_

 _I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_

 _I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky,_

 _But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine_?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I feel like we don't know a whole lot about Charlie so here's a little about him and why he chose not to pursue professional Quidditch. This story was inspired by the song Black by Pearl Jam, which is the song he hears playing at the end (I do not own the song, Eddie Vedder is much more talented than I). This is supposed to be early to late September 1991. Ten, the album this song comes from, came out in the US August of 1991. I don't know if it was the same in England or if grunge was even a thing over there. I picture Charlie to be into grunge and punk rock.**

 **A huge thank you to Lady Eleanor Boleyn for reviewing and following and MrsCloWeasly for following! You guys are the best!**

 **Love ya!**

 **2.1- Black**

 **Word count: 970**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All people, places, things, and ideas that you recognize are not my own. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Stillness**

Harry lay in the grass in the Weasley's orchard. The sky was the navy of late evening with tinges of pink and orange peaking over the horizon. His senses were on high alert, overwhelmed with all the stimulus. His nose was filled with the smell of cut grass, ripe fruit, and that flowery smell he loved so well. Crickets chirped in the background and the leaves rustled in the light summer breeze. The grass tickled the back of his neck, his fingers tingled as they gently stroked that beautiful red hair. Ginny's head rested on his chest, her body half draped across him. They're breathing synchronized as they lay under an ancient apple tree.

Harry, filled with his first proper meal in months, was content to lay there the rest of his life. So much had happened in the last months, almost a year since he, Ron, and Hermione had fled the Burrow. For the first time since he couldn't remember when, Harry wasn't afraid or worried, he wasn't planning his next move or mentally preparing for the task at hand. His mind was blissfully empty of all things except her, Ginny.

The feel of her skin, her warmth sent fire through his veins. She was the thought he held on to all year. She was the reason he continued to fight, for this perfect moment, just the two of them. For peace and contentedness, safety and comfort. He found those in the smell of her hair, the feel of her breath on his neck, the deepness of her eyes.

The sky steadily grew darker and still they lay in stillness. No words were needed. They had a silent understanding. Neither needed to explain themselves or tell about experiences. They needed each other, the closeness not felt with anyone else; that spoke all the words that needed saying. All the worry, all the hurt, all the fear was conveyed in the nearness of their bodies.

Harry continued to run his hand through Ginny's long hair, from the top to the bottom, over and over, each strand silky smooth between his fingers. She tilted her head to look at him. He could see her eyes were slightly red. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, so he just pulled her tighter to him. He kissed the top of her forehead, then her cheek. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head higher to meet her lips with his, lightly, gently, over in an instant. She laid her head back on his chest and let the tears flow freely. Harry squeezed her close, stoking her back, not saying anything, just laying there with her, Ginny.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to lizzypotterfan for reviewing, following, and favoriting and el ay rayn for following! You guys are awesome!**

 **This one was a little difficult because I was trying to do one without any dialogue. I realize a lot of my writings use tons of dialogue. I hope this turned out ok even without it.**

 **Please continue to read and review. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Love ya!**

 **2.2 Navy**

 **Word count: 449**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Snow**

The snow fell softly on the grounds. The castle's many towers glistening in the sliver of morning sun reflecting off the bright white. It was early morning and the snow was fresh, undisturbed, pure.

Lily sat in the seat in the window, a sheet wrapped around her, watching the flakes flutter to the ground. The fire was lit in her head girl dormitory, warming the room and casting it in an orange glow.

The door creaked up slowly and James slid in quickly. "Hot chocolate?" He handed her a large steaming mug filled with Lily's favorite drink, he even remembered the marshmallows.

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Least I could do after you offered up your purity to me," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Lily slapped him lightly on the arm, looking at him incredulously. "James Charlus Potter, way to take a lovely moment and turn it into something dirty!"

James stood over her and placed his hands on the window on either side of her. He bent low and whispered in her ear, "I have yet to begin." He straightened up. "And do you think you're eligible to be wearing a white sheet anymore?"

"How dare you!"

She reached out to hit him again but he caught her arm in a tight grip and pulled her up to him. He kissed her hard and the sheet fell away as he turned and pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

 **2.3- White**

 **Word count: 243**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor Black Sabbath. All hail the Queen! Ozzie too, I guess.**

* * *

 **Black Sabbath**

"C'mon, Remus! I got them months ago for me and James but now he's too busy with Evans." Sirius waved the tickets in front of his friend's face. "It's Black Sabbath. You love Black Sabbath."

"I don't know, mate. It's on a school night and we have that big potions practical coming up."

"Don't be such a pansy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'm pretty sure Black Sabbath will play other concerts," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"That's beside the point. C'mon, Moony. Please?" Sirius whined, sticking out his lower lip.

Finally Remus sighed. "Fine, we'll go. But no alcohol, no drugs, and no girls."

"You're joking." Remus looked at him sideways. "You suck the fun out of everything, y'know."

"Would you rather take Wormtail?"

"No thanks."

* * *

After dinner the night of the concert, Remus met Sirius in the secret passage way behind the painting of Miranda the Lovely which led to a cave above Hogsmeade. Sirius was bouncing up and down waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Moony! We'll be late."

Remus looked at his watch. "The doors don't open for another two hours."

"Yes, but we want to be in the front of the line so we can be close to the stage. Now come on." Sirius took his hand and dragged him through the tunnel. When they reached the cave they apparated together to an alley in downtown London close to the concert venue and walked the two blocks. A long line had already formed at the door.

"Sorry, mate, looks like we'll be farther back than you wanted."

"Not at all, Remus, my man. Watch and learn." He ran a hand through his long hair and took out a cigarette. He approached two scantily clad girls near the front of the line. "Pardon me ladies, would either of you happen to have a light?"

"Sure," the blonde one said, pulling a lighter from her bra.

Sirius took it and lit his cigarette. "Thanks, love," he said with a wink before tossing it back to her. "So, you ladies are big fans of Sabbath, eh?" he asked as he leaned against the wall getting closer to the blonde

"Not really," the other one replied. "But our boyfriends are." She gestured to two men approaching them.

The one that belonged to the blonde pushed past Sirius and pulled the girl to him planting a hard kiss on her lips. "These two bothering you?"

"Not at all. He just needed a light." She batted her eyes at him.

He turned to look at Sirius. "Well, you got it. Now scram."

"Hey, mate." Sirius put his hands up. "We don't want any trouble."

"Then move along," the other guy said.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him away. "Thanks for the lighter," he called behind him. He was chuckling lightly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked sullenly.

"I love it when you strike out."

* * *

His head was pounding with bass, his body sticky with his sweat and others', and his throat sore from yelling, but Remus was having the time of his life.

"Sirius, thanks for dragging me out for this! I haven't had this much fun since we won the Quidditch cup last year! Sirius?" Remus turned to his friend but found him preoccupied with snogging a different sparsely clothed blonde girl.

He came up for air and looked at his friend. "I'm gonna hit the head and I'll bring us back a couple of drinks." He winked at Remus and then turned away with the girl, his hand disappearing under her skirt. He returned three songs later, his hair and clothes disheveled. Sirius handed him a clear cup full of light yellow liquid.

Remus took a sip and made a face. "What is this?"

"It's beer."

"Tastes like piss."

"Whatever, Moony. Don't drink it then." Sirius snatched the cup from him and downed it at one shot.

"What did I say about girls and booze?"

"Sorry, Moony." Sirius shrugged. "But you didn't actually think I'd follow that, did you?"

"I suppose not. Where is your little friend anyway?"

"I don't know, I lost her by the bar somewhere."

Remus snorted. He should have known that wouldn't last long.

* * *

They snuck back to Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak. It was one in the morning by the time they crawled into their beds. Remus was dreading having to get up in the morning.

 _It was worth it_ he thought as he laid down, and he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A special thank you to chrissylu 9 for following. Also I just want to plug another story I started working on. It's called Love Don't Leave Me Waiting and it's all about my OTP James/Lily. I don't have much written on it yet but go check it out and tell me what you think.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love ya!**

 **3.1- Concert**

 **Word count: 769- 453 (59%) at the concert**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I've been super busy these past few days. I'll try to do better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Namesake**

James and Freddie stood in the middle of the Charms classroom hunched over the Marauders Map James had snuck from his dad's desk before his first year.

"Ok," the young Potter said to his cousin. He pointed to the dot of the prefect patrolling in the area. "Francine should be passing by soon and then we can slip out."

Freddie nodded and threw the invisibility cloak, also stolen/borrowed from Harry, over the both of them. They took one last look at their handy work and cast a spell to conceal it until the proper time. They then exited the classroom as they saw the black dot belonging to the Ravenclaw sixth year prefect pass the room they were in and continue down the hall in the opposite direction of Gryffindor tower. They made it back in record time, not running into any prefects, teachers, or nosy cats.

The fourth year Gryffindors had charms first thing in the morning with the Hufflepuffs. James and Freddie arrived a little early, the familiar anticipation bubbling up inside both. Their friend and fellow Gryffindor Michael Hammersmith joined them at the shared desk.

"You two are early this morning. Since when have you ever been on time for an eight o'clock class?"

Freddie feigned a hurt look. "Charms happens to be our favorite class. We wouldn't dare miss any of the excitement."

Michael scoffed. "What excitement. Likely we'll just be practicing again today."

"Good morning class," tiny Professor Flitwick greeted from on top of his pile of books. There was a low murmur of return greeting. "Today we will continue practicing our summoning charms so please pair up." There was a general scrape and scuffle of chairs as the students complied and moved to the center of the room to practice with the pillows from the week previous.

James and Fred grinned as they stood across from each other, prepared for what was about to come. Soon the class was filled with shouts of _Accio_ and flying cushions. After a few minutes, the room was filled with something much less pleasant. About five minutes had passed when the room filled with rancid smoke. Girls began to squeal and cry, students were climbing over desks and each other, pushing toward the only door. Some students had pulled their shirts over their noses to attempt to block out the smell. The Potter and Weasley cousins stood in the middle of the room, seemingly unaffected by the smell, and falling over each other in laughter. Professor Flitwick waved his wand dramatically and cleared the room of the smoke.

He sighed when he saw the only remaining students. "Weasley and Potter!" he squeaked. "I should have known. McGonagall's office now."

James and Freddie looked at each other. They had expected detentions for sure but a trip to the Headmistress was more than they anticipated. Professor Flitwick shoved the boys out the door and herded them to the griffin statue leading to the Headmistress's office. He knocked hard with his tiny hand, unable to reach the brass door knocker.

"Enter," a stern voice called from inside. Professor Flitwick ushered the boys in. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk as they entered. She heaved a great sigh and rubbed her temples. "Potter and Weasley. I should have known. You two have been too quiet for too long. What was it this time Filius?"

"Dungbombs, Headmistress," he squeaked.

McGonagall closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Filius, I'll take it from here." She waited until Professor Flitwick left before addressing the boys in front of her.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she sighed.

"How about a biscuit, Minnie?" James smiled devilishly.

"Just like your namesakes, the pair of you. Whatever where your parents thinking?" She shook her head. "Well, how did you do it?"

"We're innocent," Fred said, looking at her through his lashes.

"Likely. Now one of you better start talking before I assign extra detention in addition to the weeks' worth you'll receive for this lovely stunt."

James spoke up. "We planted dungbombs throughout the room and cast disillusionment charms on them and charmed them to go off after the word _Accio_ had been said one hundred times."

McGonagall muttered something about namesakes again, but there was a hint of amazement in her voice. She dismissed the two after discussing the details of their detentions.

They descended the stairs from the office and stopped at the bottom.

"Only a week of detention?" Fred high-fived his cousin. "Old Minnie must be getting soft in her age."

James laughed and the two headed toward the Entrance Hall to make their way to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

 **A/N (cont'd):**

 **A special shout out to smramgator for reviewing and following. The rest of you, please remember to review. I've had over 700 views and that could have been as many reviews, so please leave one if you would. I would really appreciate any feedback.**

 **Love ya!**

 **3.2- Charms Classroom**

 **Word count: 785- 454 (58%) in charms classroom**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't make money off of. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Home, Sweet Home**

"No, no. Keep them closed Molly." Arthur stood behind her, guiding her by the shoulders. He was bouncing on his toes, barely able to contain his excitement. He led her right up to the fence surrounding the large yard. He leaned down and whispered, "Ok, open them."

Molly removed her hands from her eyes and gasped. Whatever she had expected, this was not it. Before her was sweeping yard filled with wildflowers. Through the yard ran a narrow dirt path leading up to a small stone house. "Arthur! What is this?" She turned to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Welcome home, Mollywobbles."

"Oh, Arthur." She threw her arms around him and pressed as close as her ever growing belly would allow.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and placed a loving hand on her stomach. "I figured a bedsit is no place to have a family. It's not much, mind you, but it's big enough for the three of us."

"It's lovely! Can we look inside?"

"Of course, dear." Arthur took her hand and they walked together down the lane. Molly ran her hands through the wild flowers as they walked, a huge grin still spread across her face. They entered the house by way of the kitchen and Molly was met with the pleasant smell of wood smoke and fresh flowers. A small fire was burning in the large hearth on the left wall. A small wooden table sat before it and on top was a vase of the same wild flowers. Molly walked along the row of cabinets to the right and ran her hand along the wooden countertops. Arthur led her through to the living room. It was larger than she had expected and Molly was surprised to see that there was already two sofas along the walls and a chair situated by the fireplace.

"Oh, Arthur, you shouldn't have. We already have furniture."

"I didn't, but your mother was redecorating and she insisted we take it. Besides, we don't have enough to fill this large space. Maybe one Christmas we can share the hosting duties."

Molly smiled and nodded. She loved hosting people in her home.

Finally they made it to the bedroom. It wasn't spacious, but there was enough room for the bed, two side tables and wardrobe, and crib already there.

"Now these were a gift from your brothers. I helped a little but you know me around tools. This is the only bedroom for now but Gideon and Fabian have agreed to help with the additions should we ever need to," Arthur explained.

Molly nodded, unsure of what to say. It was all so wonderful. It was her first proper home, her and Arthur's, and she would be the mistress of it. It wasn't much but it was hers. She felt hot tears on her cheeks again. Arthur approached her and took her in his arms. He kissed her gently. "I love you," she whispered when he had pulled away.

"And I love you," he whispered back kissing her again, deeper this time. Molly ran her hands through his mane of red hair as his hands slid lower down her back. He guided her carefully to the edge of the bed. "What do you say we break this bed in?" An impish grin tugging at his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I love Molly and Arthur! However, I found it a little weird writing the last bit because it feels kind of like when you think about the fact that your parents have sex (gross!). But this is pre-Bill so obviously they did the deed at least five other times. In the books you can see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are very much in love and they remind me of that couple that's been married for thirty years but still have that passion.**

 **A big shout out to bookworm0128 for following! (Also if that stands for your birthday then that makes you even more awesome because that's the day before mine!) Please continue to review everyone!**

 **Love ya!**

 **3.3 The Burrow**

 **Word count: 557- 100% at the Burrow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I did not create the Harry Potter universe. I'm not that creative. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Empty Arms**

Hannah shifted in the high backed chair. In an identical chair next to her, her husband squeezed her hand gently. The office was decorated in medical books, diplomas, and children's drawings. Hannah felt the knot in her chest tighten at the sight of the messily written "I love you, Mummy" on a particular drawing.

Neville turned to his wife, moving his hand to her leg. "However it goes, it's going to be okay. You know that, right?"

She swallowed hard. "Right," Hannah mumbled, taking his hand back in hers.

The door behind them opened and admitted the obstetric healer. Hannah straightened up and her grip tightened on Neville's hand. The healer took her seat behind her desk before addressing them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Hannah and Neville nodded in greeting, Neville returning a quiet hello. "Well, I have the results of your tests." The witch opened the file on her desk. "Mr. Longbottom, all your tests came back fine." Neville let out a sigh, but Hannah felt the knot grow even tighter.

"It's me, isn't it?" she muttered, her voice shaking.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Longbottom-"

"Hannah, please," she interrupted.

"Hannah. I'm sorry, but your blood results were abnormal. In addition, you have a malformed uterus. It is highly unlikely that you will ever conceive and if you do, the fetus would not survive. I'm very sorry."

Tears streamed down her face. Hannah gasped for breath but the knot seemed to close around her throat. Neville knelt down in front his wife and took both hands in his.

"Look at me. Hannah, look at me." He put a hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Neville, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shh! No, love. This is not your fault."

The healer stood. "I'll give you two some time alone."

"When the door shut, Hannah fell into her husband's arms, overwhelmed by another wave of sobs.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We never hear about Hannah and Neville having children and I imagine that was not a choice of their own. This one was very hard (and also easy) for me to write as I am facing a similar situation. My husband and I are dealing with fertility issues and it's something that I deal with on a daily basis. I feel like a failure, like less of a woman. It was easy for me to write from Hannah's perspective because I know those feelings; the knot in my chest when I see a baby, the longing when I see mothers in the store with multiple children ("where's mine?" or "she has so many and I can't have just one?"), the absolute despair I feel every Mother's Day (I spent the entire church service in the bathroom balling my eyes out). Ok, now that I've spilt my life story to a bunch of random strangers...**

 **Please continue to read and review!**

 **Love ya!**

 **4.1- Hurt/Comfort**

 **Word count: 327**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This particular encounter is my own original thought, however the characters and settings are not. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Independence**

Scorpius had finally gathered the courage to tell his parents the news. He had received the letter two weeks before he graduated from Hogwarts. He had already been home for a week and he was running out of time to tell them. He was seated in his normal spot at the informal dining table in the kitchen, flanked on either end by his parents. Honey, their house elf, was ladling out servings of potato soup. When she had returned to the stove to continue working on the main course, Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Mother, Father, I, uh, I have some news." He paused, waiting for a reaction from his parents.

After a moment his mother said, "What is it, darling?"

He cleared his throat again, stalling. "I might as well just get it out." He paused once more. "I'm going to America." Silence. Astoria put down her spoon, Draco paused with his drink in mid sip. "Rose and I have both been offered an internship with the International Law department with the American Wizarding Council."

"You and Rose?" his father questioned.

"Yes. We've both been interested in Magical Law and International Law just seemed so interesting."

"I-in America?" His mother's voice shook slightly.

"Yes. It's a two year internship with certifications along the way," he explained quickly. "When we are finished with the program we will already be eligible for mid-level positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. We'll be able to skip over the two years of school and at least two years of grunt work."

"Son, you know I have connections at the DMLE. You would never have to start at the bottom."

"Yes, Dad, I know. But I want to make my own way. I don't want people to see my name and think that I got where I am because my father put me there."

"Darling, you know you don't have to work. There's plenty for you to live on however you like. You can stay here and help me with the Foundation," his mother suggested, practically pleading.

"I don't want to make a living off my family's name. I want to make my own name. I want my accomplishments to be my own. And I want to share those with Rose. We've already got things planned out. We've got our own money saved up. We won't need any help from you or her parents. We're going to do this right." His tone was firm and commanding.

"You and Rose?"

"Yes, Father. Me and Rose. This shouldn't be a shock. We've been together four years now. We're engaged, for Merlin's sake!"

Silence again. Honey took away their half-eaten soup and replaced the bowls with plates of roast beef and carrots. Finally Astoria said, "You'll marry before you leave."

"But, Mother-"

"No, buts. Your mother is right. You and Rose will be married before you leave, which is when, by the way?"

"August the first," Scorpius replied, "But that's not enough time to plan a wedding. We had planned on having it after the internship."

"We'll manage it somehow," his mother interjected.

"That's not what we want."

"Do you think it's what we want either, Scorpius?" Draco's voice raising slightly. Scorpius was taken aback, he had never heard his father yell. "You will not shack up with that girl like some common hooligan! That's not how things are done in this family. We do things proper. I did not live with your mother before we were married."

"It's 2025! Things have changed. Stop living in the Dark Ages!"

"Darling, it's proper," his mother said softly. "We only want what's best. Please, you've planned all the rest without us. Give us this one allowance."

Scorpius sighed. "Fine, I'll have to convince Rose, but I have a few conditions. The ceremony will be held at the Burrow." Draco made to interject but Scorpius held up his hand to stop him. "It will be small and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione will be in on the planning with you Mother. And this will not be the pure-blood social event of the season; we will have final say in the guest list."

Draco and Astoria looked at each other for a moment. He finally nodded his consent. She said, "Those are reasonable requests. I would like to sit down with Molly, Hermione, and Rose as soon as possible so we can get started."

"Fine, I'll talk to Rose tonight when I see her. Excuse me." Scorpius rose and approached his mother. He leaned down and hugged her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. He nodded to his father and made to leave but his mother caught his arm.

She stood to meet him. She was much shorter than him now, he had gained several inches over last two years, and she had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. She embraced her only child tightly. "Oh my, boy. America," she whispered.

"I'll be fine, Mum. And I'll write, I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"I know you will. You were always a good boy." She let him go.

Scorpius headed to his room on the other side of the Manor. He changed into more comfortable clothes, an old Weird Sisters shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. He Apparated just outside of his and Rose's favorite pub in Godric's Hollow. She was already waiting for him at the bar, her back to the door. He approached her quietly and wrapped his arms around her back, pressing a kiss into the back of her neck. She jumped then giggled when she realized who it was. She turned her head to allow a proper kiss. He obliged then sat in the empty stool next to her.

"So, how'd it go?" Rose asked.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A special thank you to TrueBeliever831 for reviewing the last chapter and to MandyinKC for following! You guys are awesome! Remember to leave your thoughts, it's always appreciated!**

 **Love ya!**

 **4.2- Family**

 **Word count: 968**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: My only claims to Harry Potter are my copies of all 7 books, all 8 movies, and a few miscellaneous video games. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Lost**

It was an amazing match between two of the UK's best squads, the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United. It was also Ginny's first match as a starting chaser, after only a season on the reserve team. The entire family had come out to support her, Charlie had even taken time off to attend, and Harry decided this was as good a time as any to bring Teddy to his very first Quidditch match. Ginny had played brilliantly, scoring eight of her ten attempted goals, contributing greatly to the eventual winning of the game two hours later. Teddy had enjoyed himself immensely, squealing with delight every time Ginny's face was shown on the scoreboard. The Weasley men had all shouted themselves hoarse by the end of the match and Mrs. Weasley had even teared up a bit.

Harry was beaming with pride as he walked hand in hand with Teddy towards the changing rooms to congratulate his wife and a job well done. Just outside the locker room, Harry was accosted by a throng of reporters all loud questions and flashing cameras. Harry was used to the inconvenience and answered them quickly. Apparently those sent to cover Quidditch were a bit more persistent and Harry was unable to get away. Finally, a security guard came to his rescue and sent the reporters to their designated press room. After the crowd cleared, Harry noticed that his hand was free. He looked around frantically but there was no sign of Teddy. He called for him but there was no answer. Harry ran to the security guard who had just helped him with the press.

"Please, sir," Harry said fretfully. "Have you seen a little boy, about two years old? He was just with me and I must have lost him in madness of the crowd."

"What does he look like?" the guard asked.

"Uh," Harry hesitated. "Good question." The guard gave him an odd look. "Well, his hair was dark green for the match, but it may have changed by now. His favorite is turquoise. See, he's a metamorphmagus. He can change his appearance," he explained.

"A missing kid with no description? Well how about his name? That don't change, do it?" the guard asked.

"Teddy, but he also answers to Teddy Wolf or Moony Junior."

"Right," the guard said as he began writing the information in a notebook. "This'll show up on the rest of security's notebooks and they can help look."

"Thanks," Harry said before turning toward the Harpies' changing room. Harry knocked on the door and a broad, olive skinned woman poked her head out. "Ah, Gwenog. Uh, could you grab Ginny for me?"

"Potter!" Gwenog Jones called over her shoulder.

Ginny appeared behind her, dressed but with a towel in her hair. "Oh, Harry. I'll be out in just a moment. Let me dry my hair." She turned around but Harry called for her to wait.

"Uh, Gin. I may have a problem."

"Can it wait?"

"No. I, uh, I may have lost Teddy."

"You, what?!" she screeched.

"Well, I wouldn't be too worried. He can't have gotten far, but I need your help looking for him." Ginny pulled the towel off her head and flung it behind her.

"How could you lose him? Andromeda is going to kill you!"

"Yeah, thanks for that! I know. I was hoping he had gone to find you."

Just then, the door to the changing room opposite, for the Puddlemere team, opened and a familiar face stuck out.

"Hiya, Harry, Ginny," Oliver Wood greeted. "I think we might have something of yours." He beckoned them to follow.

They did and in the changing room, surrounded by a crowd of laughing Puddlemere players, was Teddy, changing his hair color for their amusement. Ginny pushed through the men, garnishing a few glares from the rival team, and scooped up the boy.

Teddy giggled and shouted, "Gin Gin!" His hair changing bright red to match hers.

Oliver said to Harry, "He wandered in here calling for Gin Gin. I figured that was who he was talking about."

"Thanks, Oliver." Harry shook his hand. "You really saved my neck."

"Wouldn't be the first time, eh?" Oliver chuckled. "Now, I think you better get out of here. I don't think the guys take too well to having a player in our midst who handed us a pretty shattering defeat. Especially a Harpy."

Harry nodded and took Teddy from Ginny, putting him on his shoulders. Ginny followed them out. Outside, Harry ran into the same security guard and thanked him for his help.

"How about we not mention this to anyone?" Harry asked his wife.

She took his hand and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

 **4.3- Drama**

 **Word count: 793**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't have an awesome mansion in England. I don't know Daniel Radcliffe personally. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Pursuit**

 _Dead silence. No wind. Not even a bird. The only sound he heard was his pulse pounding in his ears._

Where am I? Where should I go?

 _He caught a scent of something flowery on the non-existent breeze._

That smell.

 _Almost unwillingly, he followed, pulled by a desire buried somewhere down in his chest. He walked through an open field, the tall grass reaching his elbows. The smell began to fade and he ran trying to keep up with the fleeting aroma._

 _Suddenly, he was no longer in a field, but a forest, burned out and ashen. The heat was penetrating as if the fire was still there. He continued running, trying to keep on the trail of his focus, but the scent of wood smoke confused his senses. He turned on the spot, trying to capture that floral smell. When he turned around, the fire was upon him. He ran, no longer searching, but preserving his life._

 _Harry!_

Who was that? I know that voice.

 _It continued to call and he raced towards it, the fire looming ever closer. Sweat dripped from his hair and brow, the heat piercing through to his bones, his lungs screaming for clean air. He could see the edge of the forest ahead of him, the sun shining through the thick black smoke. He reached the open air and found himself on a high, rocky cliff, the ocean spread out before him as far as he could see. The scent and the voice gone. He stood for a moment still and silent, longing aching beneath his ribs. He caught it again, wafting off the sea wind. He would have to swim. He undressed down to his boxer shorts. He prepared to dive in, bracing himself for the cold water soon to engulf him-_

"Harry, wake up," a female's voice called softly.

His was mind still fuzzy from sleep, still bent on chasing that smell. "Ginny?" Harry opened his eyes to see not the one he was pursuing, but Hermione.

"It's your turn to take watch." She handed him the locket.

Harry rose and stretched his muscles. He took the locket from Hermione. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Sweet dreams." He wandered outside and found a tree to prop himself on, keeping his wand close to his side, and the feeling of yearning still pulling in his chest.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I experimented a little with this one and did it as a dream sequence. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **The sincerest of thanks to and DolbyDigital for reviewing.**

 **Also a quick self-plug, I have two other collections of drabbles and one-shots I'm working on concurrently. They are called Love Don't Leave Me Waiting, all about James and Lily, and Forever My Love, all about Teddy and Victoire. Go check them out if you feel so inclined.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Love ya!**

 **5.1- Ginny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Remember**

Remembrance Day. The worst day of the year in Teddy's opinion, and one of the best at the same time. He looked at himself in the mirror. His black dress robes was perfectly pressed, his hair the same color to match his mood. Victoire came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in a light embrace for just a moment. She reached around using the mirror as her guide and straightened his tie. He turned around to face her and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Not yet. Let's just make it through this morning." She wiped away the lipstick that had rubbed off on his lips.

Teddy watched her for a moment. She always held together remarkably well. Maybe she was just trying to stay strong for him. She was dressed in a modest black dress and low heels with minimal make up. She placed a small black hat with fascinator on the top of her head and pinned it into place. "Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Teddy nodded and took it and they Apparated together to Hogsmeade. They walked slowly, hand in hand up the long drive to the castle. Many other witches and wizards were heading the same direction. As they passed through the gate pillars topped with winged boars, Teddy's grip grew tighter on Victoire's hand. The continued to walk up the lane and followed the crowd onto the lawn where many chairs had been set up facing a large temporary stage. Many witches and wizards were already filing into the chairs. Teddy felt his mouth grow dry as he and Victoire neared the front. The Potters and Weasleys always had reserved seating in the front, Teddy counting as an honorary member of the family. However, this year Teddy would not be sitting in the crowd but up on the stage with Harry. He had been asked to speak this year and of course consented. Nevertheless, he was still apprehensive. He didn't have much experience with public speaking, and he didn't feel qualified to speak either. He hadn't fought in the war; but, as Harry reminded him, he was effected just as much as anyone else. When Victoire had found her seat, Teddy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then went to find his own seat on the stage. Harry was already seated and beckoned to him. Teddy took his spot next to his godfather and greeted him briefly.

"How are you doing today, Teddy?" he asked.

"As good as could be expected I guess. You?"

"It gets a little easier each year." He gave a sad laugh. "Still hurts like hell though."

Teddy nodded. They remained silent as the people continued to file in. Finally, at ten o'clock on the dot, Kingsley stood to the lectern. He welcomed the guests and gave a brief overview of the war, starting with his original rise to power and ending with his defeat by Harry Potter. He asked for a moment of silence as they remembered those who made the ultimate sacrifice. Harry then stood and gave his speech. It was much the same as every year since Teddy could remember, honoring those who died, praising those who fought, and encouraging them all to continue to live in peace, tolerance, and acceptance.

Then it was Teddy's turn. Each year, a different person who had fought and died in the war was honored. This year, it was Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, his parents. Teddy rose from his seat and walked shakily to the lectern. He cleared his throat and began.

"Every person here was affected in some way by loss during both wars. Some lost more than others. Some lost homes and jobs, others lost friends, cousins, uncles and aunts, sisters and brothers, fathers and mothers. My parents, Remus and Nymphadora, gave their lives so that I might live in a better world, so we all might live in a better world. With no thought to their own safety, they answered the call to arms and flew to the aide of their friends. During the war, my parents never lost hope. I never had the chance to get to know them, I was only a few weeks old when they died, but those who knew them best tell me that they believed in peace and tolerance. My father was a werewolf and was forced to hide his true identity to avoid persecution. He believed that no one should have to be ashamed of who they are. That was why he fought so hard against Voldemort, so that there could be equality and love for all. My mother, they tell me, was a spit fire. She never backed down on a challenge and she never sat in the background while others did the work. For those reasons, my mother put aside her wants, needs, and desires, left me with my grandmother, and joined her husband in the battle. I'm proud to say that they are my parents, and not a day goes by when I don't think about them, remember their sacrifice, and thank them for the world they helped build for me."

There was a loud applause as Teddy stepped down and resumed his seat. Harry patted him on the back and handed him a tissue. He hadn't noticed the tears that had managed to escape. Teddy took the tissue and wiped his face and pocketed it. Professor McGonagall gave a few closing remarks and dismissed the host.

Teddy descended the stage and found Victoire in the throng. "I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

She nodded. Teddy noticed a few tear tracks on her face as well.

He moved through the masses and made his way toward the quadrangle. A large group had already crowded around the white marble monument in the middle. Teddy went straight for the spot where his parents' names were marked.

 _Nymphadora Elizabeth Tonks Lupin 2 May, 1998_

 _Remus John Lupin 2 May, 1998_

Teddy ran his fingers over the inscribed names. A knot rose in his throat and he swallowed hard, fighting back the tears threatening to reemerge. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He reached up and touched it, feeling the soft wrinkles of his grandmother's hand. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were rimmed red. Teddy stood and embraced her. He could feel her shake softly with sobs. She never let her emotions show; she would find things that reminded her of her daughter, she would bring flowers regularly to her grave, she raised Teddy who, according to all who knew her, was almost an exact copy of his mother, and never once shed a tear; except for Remembrance Day. Teddy held her frail frame tightly as they both cried. When Andromeda pulled away, she looked up at him and gave him a bright smile through the tears.

"Your parents would be so proud of you. The speech was lovely."

Teddy nodded and cleared his throat, pushing the tears back. Andromeda approached the monument, pausing briefly at her daughter before moving on a little farther to her husband. Teddy went back to the stage and found Victoire. She was chatting casually with the Woods. Teddy greeted them but stayed on the outside of the conversation. Eventually they said their goodbyes and headed toward the monument themselves.

Victoire turned to Teddy and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his chest.

Teddy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What do you say we get out of here? Maybe catch some lunch at that place you like."

"I say yes."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Super morbid I know, and I hope I did this justice. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love ya!**

 **5.2 Teddy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't make money off this. Good thing because I'd probably be more broke than I am now. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Family**

He laid in his bed in practically the same position he had been the entire week he had been home for the summer holidays. A cigarette hung lazily from his lip as he flipped through a Muggle automobile magazine. The window was open letting in a cool June breeze. A large barn owl swooped in carrying the morning's _Daily Prophet_. Sirius slipped a knut in the money pouch on the bird's leg and took the paper.

It was all much of the same. Articles on how the Ministry was planning to ramp up security, others claiming that the people hand nothing to fear. Tucked in the very last pages of the paper however, were the lists of the missing and dead. Sirius clipped out the new list along with an article about a very nasty break-in at a Ministry official's home. He pinned the clippings to the wall above his bed which was already sporting about a dozen others. He sighed. With the new list added it made twenty Muggles missing and seven dead, three ministry workers missing, and five break-ins all since the rumors started up at the beginning of the year.

Voldemort had returned to Britain. The man who had caused so much trouble and chaos throughout Europe since the start of the decade had returned to his home. There was fear of the same turmoil and destruction but so far it had not reached the same scale as elsewhere. There had been no reports of anyone actually seeing Voldemort since he returned. His Death Eaters were responsible for all the deaths but still not on the magnitude expected. Was it the calm before the storm? Or was Voldemort satisfied with the devastation already caused?

Sirius cast a last glance at the collage of clippings then dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. His parents and brother were already sitting at the table drinking coffee. The house elf Kreacher was at the stove making eggs and toast.

His mother looked up as he entered. "It's about time you joined us," she sneered over her cup.

"One must mingle with the plebs occasionally."

"Insolent cur!" she screamed, throwing her cup at him.

Sirius ducked out of the way and the cup smashed against the wall. "Pity, Mother, that china has been in the family generations." Sirius took the open chair across from her.

"Where did we ever go wrong with you, Sirius?" his father sighed next to him.

"Perhaps it was the fact that I was born. You know, faulty genes, too much cousinly love and all."

"I have an announcement!" Regulus interrupted before their mother had a chance to throw anything else. Both parents turned to look at him. "As you know, I have been keeping close contact with Uncle Rodolphus. He has been putting a word in for me with the Dark Lord." At this, their mother broke into a rare smile. She was not a beautiful woman and a smile did nothing to help that.

"What did the Dark Lord say, dear?"

"Uncle Rodolphus said he seemed very impressed and he wishes me to meet with a few of his trusted Death Eaters before the summer's end."

Sirius sat there, shocked. He knew his brother revered Voldemort, Regulus had a similar shrine of clippings and pictures on his wall. Sirius knew it was his life's ambition to join the Death Eaters, but so soon? He was not quite fifteen and already he had made plans to devote his life to Voldemort. Sirius was so lost in his worry he didn't hear his mother's crooning or his father's congratulations.

"Don't do it, Reg," Sirius burst out.

"Keep your mouth shut, boy, if you know what's good for you," his father growled.

Sirius stood up quickly, knocking his chair back as he did. "No! I won't stand by and watch you turn him into one of them. Regulus, have you seen those people? They're maniacs! They run around mindlessly, killing without discretion. They have no love for anyone but Voldemort, not even their own families. How many helpless and innocent lives have been taken for pure sport?"

"Muggle lives you mean!" his mother screamed.

"People! Human beings with a life and a soul. People with family and friends who loved them!"

"You filthy blood traitor!" his father roared. "Do you not think they would do the same to us if they found out about our world? Why do you think we have to live in hiding? The Dark Lord is trying to make a better world for us. So we can live without fear, in the open."

"You're delusional! The lot of you! He doesn't want a safe world for us to live in peacefully. He wants a world where we are the only ones left! And he doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire!"

"You've been spending too much time with those Potters," his father snapped. "The Gryffindors have poisoned you with mudblood sympathism."

"Finally caught on, have you?" the son snapped back. "What tipped you off?"

"You mean besides the half-nude Muggle girls on your walls and the Muggle band t-shirts you flaunt constantly?"

"You forgot my House, my half-blood and muggle born friends-"

"Not to mention that blood traitor of a best friend. A worthless, arrogant-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JAMES!" Sirius cut in.

"He's just like his father!" Orion stood to his feet. "Weak and fickle." Sirius made to interrupt but his father continued louder. "And that wife of his! A disgrace to the name of Black whoring around with that lot."

Sirius drew his wand, his hands shaking. "Don't ever insult Mrs. Potter! The Potters are one hundred times the people you will ever be! Loyal and caring and most of all stable, which is more than I can say for you lot, marrying sisters and first cousins. You're not pure blood, you're inbred!"

"Out!" his mother screeched. "Get out! Don't ever let me see you in this house again! I don't need you here sullying the noble name of Black, Muggle-lover! Get out! Get out!"

Sirius stood rooted to the spot for a moment. He had rowed with his parents before, but all he had to endure was a week or two confined to his room and a few more weeks of the silent treatment.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

He scoffed. "Gladly." Sirius stormed from the kitchen, slamming the door s=behind him. In his room he began throwing all his belongings in his school trunk. He took down his newspaper clippings and tucked them between the pages of his transfiguration textbook. He rolled up his poster of the Muggle girl in a bikini and another of a Muggle band called Pink Floyd. He picked up the pile of clean clothes left on his bed by Kreacher and threw them unceremoniously into the trunk. He piled on top his stack of motorbike and automobile magazines. He shut and latched his trunk with unnecessary force. He dragged it down the stairs and was stopped at the front door by his brother.

"Get out of the way, Regulus," Sirius growled.

"Don't leave, she didn't mean it. You know how she gets."

"I do know. I won't have it anymore. She wants me gone and I'm glad of it. Now get out of my way."

Regulus stepped aside. Sirius stopped at the threshold.

"Don't do it, Reg," Sirius whispered.

"I have to, Brother. For the good of our world."

"One day you'll understand how very wrong you are. I only hope it won't be too late." Sirius grasped his brother's shoulder briefly and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

He dragged his trunk to the curb and held up his wand. There was a loud band and a purple triple decker bus appeared in front of him.

"Good morning, dear, and welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Miriam, your conductor today." She flicked her wand and Sirius's trunk floated into the bush and onto a luggage rack. Sirius handed the lady the fare and boarded. There were a number of large arm chairs scattered around the bus.

"Where to, love?" the old lady asked.

"Godric's Hollow. Thanks," he mumbled.

"Not at all, dear. Don't get comfy, be there in a jiff." Sirius looked around. There seemed to be no one else on the bus. He took a chair close to the front. There was another loud bang and the bus lurched forward. Almost instantly they stopped again. The chairs slid forward precariously.

"Here you are, dear." Miriam flicked her wand again and lowered Sirius's trunk to the curb.

"Thanks again."

"Any time love."

The doors shut and the bus was gone again. Sirius dragged his trunk down the road, through the main street and down a country lane. H approached a large brownstone estate as he rounded a bend. An older woman was working in the garden, her wide hat blocked her face. She gave a start and drew her wand when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh, Sirius! You frightened me!" She put her wand back in her gardening apron. "What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you after, well, never mind. Well, come her, love, let me get a good look at you." She took him by the shoulders and looked him up and down. Then she pulled Sirius into a tight hug. "You look no worse for wear. Come in, I'll make you a spot of breakfast." She flicked her wand and Sirius's trunk followed her around to the back of the house. Sirius entered behind her into a large kitchen. He knew his way around this room well. Two house elves greeted him eagerly.

"Lulu, take Sirius's trunk to his room please," Mrs. Potter directed one of the elves. She nodded and disappeared with the trunk. "Hiccup, I believe we'll have some bacon and eggs and a bit of toast. And coffee, too, please."

"Sirius! How you doing, son?" Mr. Potter had looked up from reading the _Prophet_.

"Uh," Sirius said as he took a seat at the end of the wooden kitchen table.

"That bad, eh?" the older wizard observed. His hazel eyes twinkled at Sirius over the top of the paper. His once black hair was now salt more than pepper. It was the same untidy as his son's. Eighty-three years of hard work and strain hardly showed on his face but was heard in his gravelly voice. "Walburga and Orion at it again?" Sirius nodded. "What was it this time? Your music or your friends?"

"Let the boy get a little food in him first Charlus," Mrs. Potter scolded as she sat down across from Sirius.

Hiccup the house elf waddled to the scrubbed wooden table where the two wizards sat and set a heaping plate of food in front of Sirius. He poured coffee into a china cup. "Six lumps like always, Sir?" the elf asked. Sirius nodded and the elf added the sugar. He filled up his master's cup before he went back to the kitchen and began on the dishes.

Sirius began on the bacon with the ferocity of a starved dog. He stopped to take a sip of coffee. He sighed. "She kicked me out," he mumbled to his cup.

"Oh, my boy." Mrs. Potter crossed to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her shoulder. Her long auburn hair brushed his cheek. He let out a short sob but quickly cleared his throat. Mrs. Potter let go and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Well, I'll send an owl to Abigail and let her know to expect one more at the coast next week." She kissed him on the forehead. "You'll stay with us until term begins, of course."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. But I just need a place to crash until I can find a place of my own."

"Nonsense," Mr. Potter cut in. "You're always welcome here."

"I don't think James would-"

"You don't think James would, what?" A tall boy of the same sixteen years stood in the door way of the kitchen. He was a carbon copy of the older wizard next to Sirius, sans the grey hair. His wrinkled attire and disheveled hair led to believe that he had just woken up.

"James," his mother crooned. "It's not even ten o'clock yet. I'm surprised to see you up already."

He plopped down in the last open chair. "Heard Lulu rummaging around and couldn't go back to sleep." He stifled a yawn. Hiccup set a cup of coffee in front of his young master. James poured a little cream in his cup and took a sip. "So, what's he doing here?" he asked, not addressing Sirius.

"Don't worry. I won't be staying long." Sirius stood.

"Sit down, dear," Mrs. Potter directed him. "Walburga kicked him out, James."

"Probably deserved it," James muttered.

His mother continued as though she hadn't heard. "He's staying with us now so I suggest you drop this pettiness right now, young man."

The elf made to put a bowl of porridge in front of James. "No thanks, Hiccup. I think I'll take my breakfast in my room." James left without further acknowledgement.

"He'll come around, dear." Mrs. Potter patted Sirius's shoulder. "Finish up and then you can go get settled." She then went after her son.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The timing of this is the summer after fifth year (1976). I took a little liberty with the Voldemort and Death Eater stuff. We don't really know what all went on during the first Wizarding War so I just ran with it. Also, we are not told what year it was that Sirius tricked Snape into finding Remus on a full moon. I choose to believe it was the end of fifth year, possibly in retaliation to him calling Lily a mudblood, hence the animosity between James and Sirius.**

 **5.3- Sirius**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not my original idea. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

Oliver left the noisy ballroom and headed for the lift. His head was still pounding from the loud music and flashing lights. He had stayed at the party a respectful amount of time, but his true desire waited upstairs. He pressed the button for level twenty-one, his own floor of the Puddlemere United tower. He tapped the door knob with his wand and entered his flat.

"You're back early," Katie called from another room.

Oliver took off his coat and hung it in the foyer closet. He rounded the corner and made his way to her. She was laying on the couch in the living room with her feet propped up on several pillows. There was a fire burning in the grate filling the room with warmth and the smell of wood smoke. Oliver approached her and she laid down her book and pushed herself up slowly. He pressed a kiss to her lips gently and sat down next to her, allowing her to lay back in his lap. He rested his hand lightly on her ever growing stomach.

"Yeah, it was a little too noisy and people were starting to get a little too drunk. Besides the person I want to celebrate with wasn't even there." He kissed her again.

"Really?" Katie grinned "So no skinny blonde caught your attention? Or some pretty brunette wasn't trying to get you upstairs?"

"Oh well, you know how it is." He returned with a sly smirk. "The girls just can't keep their hands off me. I had to slip out of there quick before the drinks made them even more pushy."

"Yes, and what a great sacrifice that was, the star keeper leaving the Euro Cup celebration early to come be with your hugely pregnant wife, who, by the way, has now managed to get so large, she can't even see her toes. And I mean, look at these ankles." Katie lifted one leg and pointed to her very swollen lower legs.

"It's a very lovely leg, my dear."

"You better say so Oliver Wood. This is all your fault."

He chuckled. "Oh, is it?"

"It is. You were the one throwing yourself at me after the battle, saying how we could have died and you never would have been able to tell me how you really felt."

"I seem to remember you were the one who kissed me," he retorted, running a hand through her long hair. "And the one who drug me into that classroom."

"Oh, I hardly believe I had to drag you!"

"No, I'll say you didn't." He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He pulled away after a moment.

Katie giggled and rubbed her belly. "He loves it when you do that."

"Well now you've just made it weird."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok so these next few are going to be a little difficult for me because they are song challenges and I don't listen to mainstream music. I hope I capture the feel of these songs though, and if I don't, I apologize.**

 **The title to this story is obviously sarcastic as Oliver is very much in love with Katie and not at all interested in any of the Quidditch bimbos. You get a brief glimpse of my KBOW head canon here. In my head canon, they got together immediately after the battle in a kind of "we almost died, let's get it on" type of thing, but Oliver really did have a thing for her before that. Katie gets pregnant from that one encounter and being the gentleman he is, Oliver immediately marries her (again he loves her anyway so why not). So this takes place in mid January about a month before the first story in this collection titled sweatpants which is after the baby is born.**

 **A big shout out to natalie1668 for following and favoriting!**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please remember to review.**

 **Love ya!**

 **6.1- Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar**

 **Word count: 471**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

 **(June 2000)**

"Luna, I've had my adventure," Neville said softly. "With Harry and the DA. Aren't you ready to settle down a little, live a life that is structured and not hectic and dangerous?"

"No, Neville. I'm young. I want to see the world. I want to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. You could come with me you know. You could study indigenous plants. We could be research partners." She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Luna," he sighed. "I can't. This job at Hogwarts is a great opportunity for me. I just don't have it in me to live like that."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." She approached him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodbye, Neville Longbottom. Enjoy your peaceful life." And she Disapparated.

* * *

 **(August 2016)**

"Why, Neville Longbottom," an airy voice called. "What would your wife think of you drinking here at the Three Broomsticks?"

Neville turned around in his seat at the bar and was face to face with, "Luna!" He jumped up and embraced her. "What are you doing here? Here, sit down. Rosmerta, another for the lady please," he called to the barmaid. Luna took the seat next to him and accepted the drink from Rosmerta. "How the heck have you been? Well, I mean, how have you been since Rolf? Are you holding up ok?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Yes, ok, I guess. It's gotten easier over the past year. The boys don't ask about him as much anymore."

Neville nodded, unsure of what to say. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Luna."

"Oh, it's ok," she said breathily. "He died doing what he loved. You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, well, uh, Hannah and I are divorced."

"Hm, well that is new information. What happened," she asked.

 _Luna never was one for tact._ "We found out several years back that she couldn't have children and she was never the same after that. I tried to be supportive but we just started to drift apart until one day she gave me papers." They were silent for a moment, each working on their drink. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Neville finally asked.

"I thought maybe McGonagall had already told the rest of the staff. She's hired me as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor since Hagrid's retirement."

"No kidding?"

"Yes, I thought Lorcan and Lysander needed a little more stability than a field research Magizoologist could provide. Besides, I'm thirty-five years old, my life so far had been quite adventurous. Maybe it's time to settle down a little, you know? Live a life that is structured and not hectic and dangerous." She winked at Neville from over her glass which she then emptied.

Neville chuckled gently. "What do you say to grabbing some dinner?"

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm usually pretty strict with canon but I just love Nuna so much!**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Love ya!**

 **6.2- Best of Me by The Starting Line**

 **Word count: 471**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail the Queen!**

 **Also I'm calling this T+ it's not graphic or anything but it is suggestive.**

* * *

 **Desire**

Narcissa giggled loudly with her friend and fellow sixth year Yasmine. Their laughter echoed through the Entrance Hall as they headed toward the doors leading to the dungeon.

"Narcissa!" a stern voice called out.

The girls turned around and stood face to face with the head boy, Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," both girls greeted, trying to suppress more giggles.

"Come with me please," he gestured to the girl he had originally addressed. Yasmine gave him a quizzical look. "Prefect business, I'm afraid." He took Narcissa lightly by the arm and led her the opposite direction to the head students' office. He tapped the door knob with his wand to lock it and tapped the door itself casting a silencing charm. He turned around and Narcissa instantly had him pressed against the door. He grinned wickedly. "I've been thinking about you all day," he breathed.

She kissed the base of his neck, the highest she could reach unless he bent down. "So have I."

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips gently against hers and pulled away. Narcissa wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him back down and kissed him hard. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance. She ran a hand through his long silvery blonde hair. His hands stayed cupping her hips as he started to move her backwards. She stretched out a hand behind her and swept off the desk. Lucius picked her up and set her on top of the desk and continued to kiss her deeply. His hands moved from her hips and down to her knees, pushing underneath the hem of her school skirt. She gasped as he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He moved his kisses from her lips to just under her jaw. Her hands tightened in his hair. He gave a soft nip at her earlobe before moving farther down her neck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and pushed it off one shoulder. He traced his finger along the milky white skin over her collar bone which he then followed with kisses. He stopped just to the side of her neck and left a long kiss swirling his tongue softly around the outline of the bone. She sighed loudly, one hand still mussing up his hair, the other moved to his chest. She moaned his name. The sound increased the desire that had been building in his chest. He stopped with his tongue and began to suck, hard. Narcissa gasped, every muscle in her body tensing. It hurt, but she didn't want it to stop. After a moment he kissed the spot and made his way back up her neck and to her lips again. She loosened his tie and broke the kiss long enough to slip it over his head. He kissed her even harder as she began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled the tails from his waistband and pushed the white shirt off his shoulders. She trailed kisses down his neck and lingered a moment at his chest before moving farther down kissing the trail of light hair leading from his belly button and disappearing in the waist of his pants. She looked up at him impishly as she undid his belt.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In reading the books (it's not portrayed particularly well in the movies, but what ever is?) it is clear to see that Narcissa and Lucius are very much in love. I like to see the softer side of these two.**

 **A special thank you to MandyinKC for reviewing!**

 **Love ya!**

 **6.3 Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding**

 **Word count: 548**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated world are not my invention. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Back Where You Belong**

Cho Chang Blair stood nervously outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She wrung her hands together and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She was immediately overwhelmed with emotion. It had been five years since she had turned her back on the Wizarding World, her world. She had come back today at the request of her old friend Marietta Edgecombe soon to be Corner.

The pub was the same dimly lit, crowed barroom she remembered from her childhood. A group of witches sat together at a table near the door, some Gringotts goblins sat at the bar nursing smoking beverages, a few more scattered tables were occupied by various witches and wizards. Cho spotted her friend sitting alone at a table in a back corner. Marietta noticed her at about the same time and waved her over. Cho snaked through the lunch crowd and finally made it to the table. Marietta stood and the two girls hugged.

"Oh, Cho, it's been far too long!" she breathed.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

Both girls sat. "You should be! I heard you got married. Why wasn't I bridesmaid? Or even invited?"

Cho stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Marietta. It wasn't even really a proper wedding. We just went to the courthouse and signed some papers and that was that."

A very short man approached their table to take their drink orders.

"I haven't had a Butterbeer in ages!" Cho said. "I'll take a warm one please."

"I'll have a mulled cider with a cinnamon stick," Marietta ordered.

The waiter nodded and disappeared behind the bar. He returned shortly with their drinks. The girls paid and thanked him.

"So," Cho continued, "you and Michael Corner?"

"Yeah, we got together a few months after you two called it quits, or more like you disappeared and wrote to him not to come looking for you."

Cho pursed her lips, she knew what was coming. She took a sip of her drink. She felt goosebumps erupt on her arms as her mind was transported back to all those times at the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend. She was snapped from the reminiscing by the dreaded question.

"What in Merlin's name was all that about? When I did decide to look, it took me six months to finally track you down."

Cho sighed. "I just- I needed some time away. I went in search of some peace. I needed some time to repair myself after all that happened with the war and all."

"We all needed some time. Everyone was affected by the war, but we didn't all run off and abandon our friends and family."

"I know, I just couldn't face it anymore. I couldn't think about all the horrors he caused, or the destruction, or the families ripped apart. I just wanted to forget." Marietta was watching her with a not unsympathetic, not understanding either, look. "And then I met Jonathan. I was working as a secretary at a law firm and he was an intern and we just hit it off."

"Does he know you're a witch?" Marietta asked.

"Well… No, he doesn't."

Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. "How do you manage that?"

"I, uh, I actually haven't used magic since the Battle."

Marietta stared at her, mouth slightly open. "So you're in a travesty of a marriage, keeping huge secrets from your husband, and you've been living as a Squib for the past five years." Cho nodded. "Oh, Cho."

Cho shook her head and covered her face, tears leaking through her fingers. "I know!" she sobbed. "I'm a shame on the Wizarding World. A coward! Plenty of people lost way more than I did and they didn't go running off like a selfish child. And now I can't even bring myself to tell John the truth. It's no wonder I wasn't a Gryffindor like my dad."

Marietta patted her friend's arm comfortingly. "Darling, you can't keep living like this. You belong here. I saw it in your eyes when you walked in. You miss it because you know it's where you are supposed to be. This is your life, not some menial Muggle job and a boring husband. And what about when you have children, what are you going to tell him when they start showing signs of accidental magic, or will you wait until they get their Hogwarts letters to tell him?"

"I don't know, Marietta! I just don't know!"

* * *

John was already home when Cho returned from her visit with Marietta.

"Hello, dear," he greeted from the sofa. "What are we having for dinner?"

She sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "Actually, John, I think there's something we need to talk about first."

* * *

 **7.1 750 Word count (50 word leeway)**

 **Word count: 794**

 **Also written for the Advanced Potion Making Challenge: Who is the Muggle Cho Chang married?/ travesty, search, repair/ Squib**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: These characters and anything else related to Harry Potter are not my own. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Searching**

Percy jerked awake, his body covered in cold sweat. The dream, no nightmare, that had been haunting him since he left his family made another showing tonight. That's four nights in a row. The dream was always the same. His family, dead, all of them. Not just dead, slaughtered, their bodies covered in blood. Behind him he would hear maniacal laughter not his own. No this was hollow, cold, a laugh that made his blood turn to ice, a laugh that belonged to him, Voldemort. He would come up behind Percy and pat him on the back, congratulating him on a job well done. Percy would look down at his robes and see them covered in blood. He would snap out of it as soon as the realization hit him.

He got up and dressed reluctantly. He went to the kitchen and took a Butterbeer from the fridge. He knocked the top off on the edge of the counter and flopped down on his couch. He sighed and drank deeply. Tears stung at his eyes and he swallowed hard trying to quell them. He finished his drink in another two gulps and set it down hard on the coffee table. He leaned his head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. What was he doing? He remembered something Penny had told him about once. She said that when she was having a hard time and didn't know what to do, she would pray to God. He didn't know who God was. She explained to him that He was the creator of the universe, that He made everything in the world, including people, and that He loves His creation very much, especially humans. Percy had been fascinated by the idea and pressed her for more information. She would tell him stories from a book she called The Bible. She told him about a man who was God's son, born without a father, who came to bring salvation to the world. She even took Percy to a service in a church one time on holiday. Penny had said that prayer worked for her, maybe it could work for him, too. He tried to remember how she had told him to do it. He got down on his knees and folded his hands in front of him.

"Uh," he said. "Our Father." He paused. "This is stupid," he muttered, but he stayed kneeling. "God, if You can even hear me, my name is Percival Ignatius Weasley. I talked to You once but that was a long time ago. See, Penny said I should talk to You if I'm having trouble, and, well, I'm having trouble. I just- I don't know what to do. I did some terrible things, said some worse things. I disowned my family because I was blinded by my own pride. Penny says that You think pride is abominable, so, yeah, sorry about that. Well, I guess a part of me knew they were right all along, but then last summer I really knew they were right. But I couldn't go back to them then, I had really mucked things up, hadn't I? And I didn't make things any better showing up at Christmas with Scrimgeour and definitely not by not going to Bill's wedding. That really was a prick thing to do, miss my own brother's wedding. And now where am I? I'm serving under a minister who is working for You-Know-Who and I can't do anything about it without raising suspicion and probably getting myself killed. What should I do? Penny said that sometimes You don't answer right away and sometimes You just give subtle signs. But I really need something here pretty soon, I'm miserable and I don't know how I can fix things. So if You could just give me some sort of sign or something that would be really great. Ok, that's it I guess. Thanks for listening."

Percy stood, he felt a little better, but not really. He went back to the fridge and got another drink. He stepped out on his balcony, the late summer air was warm and humid. He sat on the edge of the railing and took a sip of his beer. The door opened to the balcony next to his and a scruffy twenty-something about his age stepped out. He raised his own beer in Percy's direction.

"Facing the darkness again tonight, my brother?" he asked as he situated himself similarly.

"And every other night, Mitch. Sorry if I woke you," Percy replied sheepishly.

"Nah, 's alright. I wasn't sleeping anyway." He stretched his hand out to Percy. "Fag?"

"Sure." Percy took a cigarette from the man who offered a lighter as well. He stuck it and held the flame to the end of the cigarette and sucked to let it catch before handing back the lighter. He took several long drags allowing the smoke to fill every inch of his lungs before exhaling.

They sat in silence for a bit. In the reflection on the window, Percy saw a silvery light shooting straight toward him. He jumped up, startled. Mitch shrieked and ducked behind a chair, coving his had with his hands. The silvery light stopped right in front of Percy and turned from a silver ball to a similarly colored goat.

"We have a very important task for you, Percy," the goat patronus said. "Come to the Hog's Head immediately. Make sure you're not followed." Then it disappeared.

"What in the bleeding _hell_ was that?!" Mitch screeched from his makeshift bunker.

"Sorry mate." Percy pointed his wand at his neighbor.

"Wh-what are you doing, Percy? What was that thing?"

"I'm a wizard, that was a patronus. This is my wand, and I'm about to erase all your memory of this. _Obliviate!_ " A green light shot from Percy's wand and struck Mitch right in the chest.

His eyes went blank and his expression dazed for just a second. Then he looked up at Percy, who had already stashed his wand, and asked, "How did I get down here?"

"Dropped your lighter," Percy replied, happy with his charm work. "Well, I think I'll be turning in. Good night, Mitch."

"G' night, Perce."

Percy went back in his apartment and threw on some better clothes. He withdrew the anti-Apparition wards and Disapparated. He landed in the top room at the Inn. Aberforth was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, you know, I just had to Obliviate the Muggle who witnessed your patronus is all," Percy snapped.

"Fine, no time to argue, you have to be back before anyone realizes you're gone. We know the Ministry is keeping a close eye on you."

"So what's the task?"

"You have access to all the files on the Muggle-borns who will face trial, correct?"

"Yes." Percy didn't like where this was going.

"We need you to bring us a list so we can begin relocating them to the continent."

"Consider it done." Percy shook Aberforth's hand firmly.

* * *

 **7.2 1150 word count (25 word leeway)**

 **Word count: 1172**

 **Also written for the Second Theme Competition- theme: Facing the darkness**

 **And Russian Roulette: Percy Weasley**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I'm not that creative and therefore did not come up with these characters. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Happy Fricking Birthday**

 **(31 July, 1980)**

 _So the spawn of Potter has finally decided to grace the world with his presence. Just what the world needs._ _But Lily. My dear sweet Lily._

Snape tapped his glass and the bar tender refilled his firewhiskey. He tossed it back in one gulp and motioned for another. Behind him, the door opened allowing in a warm summer breeze. Snape looked in the mirror behind the bar and recognized the man who had entered.

 _What was he doing in a place like this?_

Snape waited a few moments and followed the headmaster up the stairs. He heard the voice he was searching for coming from a rented room at the end of the hall. He stood near the door with a hand to his ear, trying to hear the hushed voices inside. Suddenly he heard footsteps from the inside approaching the door. Then-

" _T_ _he_ _one with the power to vanquish the_ _D_ _ark_ _L_ _ord_ _approaches_ _… B_ _orn_ _to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_ _…-"_

"Oi! Just what do you think you're doing, mate?"

A strong hand yanked him up by the collar and turned him so he was face to face with the brawny barman.

Snape held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, honest! Curiosity isn't a sin."

"I don't like eavesdroppers," the barman growled. He let go and pushed Snape down the hall, to the main floor, and out the door. "And stay out!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **(31 July, 1981)**

 _That little brat is the reason she's in danger. Should have known, Potter being such a prat, that trouble would come because of him. Dumbledore swore to protect her but who has the power to stand against the Dark Lord. And look where it's landed me. A double agent between the two most powerful wizards in centuries._

He threw back the contents of his glass and waved for another.

 _And this blasted Muggle pub serves piss poor alcohol. How do they even stand it?_

Snape sighed and threw back another before the bartender even left. He promptly refilled.

 _Happy fricking birthday, Harry Potter._

* * *

 **(31 July, 1982)**

 _She's dead. She's dead and it's all because of that spawn of Potter. Potter. And Dumbledore, what a liar. He never intended to protect her. He didn't believe his remorse. Dumbledore was never contrite. And that Sirius Black. Worse than Potter, if that's even possible. Oh, Lily. My dear sweet Lily._

He waved to the bartender for another drink. He tossed it back quickly and the bartender filled it again.

"Bad day?" he asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea," Snape drawled. "Don't let it go dry."

The bartender nodded and set the bottle of alcohol in front of Snape. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," he muttered. He raised his glass slightly.

 _Happy fricking birthday, Potter._

* * *

 **(31 July, 1991)**

"So, Potter will be joining us in September, eh?" Snape sipped his firewhiskey.

"Hagrid's gone to fetch him now," McGonagall explained from the stool next to him. "Professor Dumbledore has reason to believe his aunt and uncle have been keeping the letters from Harry."

Snape scoffed into his drink. "Muggles."

"Aye, the worst I've ever seen."

"Well I for one am quite chuffed to have Mr. Potter joining us in the fall," ruddy faced Professor Sprout announced from across the table.

"Here, here," Flitwick agreed from atop his pile of books.

The four heads of house sat around a table in the surprisingly empty Three Broomsticks, each nursing a beverage.

"Where do you suppose he will end up?"

"I should think that would be obvious, Pomona. My house of course!"

"Now, now, Minerva. I think we all agree that his mother would have done well in Ravenclaw. Perhaps the lad has inherited his mother's brains and will be with me."

Snape looked at his co-workers. "Argue over the brat all you want. If he ends up in my house, I'm taking early retirement."

McGonagall scoffed. "Surely you aren't going to take your childhood grudge out on the poor boy who has no knowledge of the reason."

"To right," Professor Sprout put in. "He may be a right delightful boy."

"Doubtful, with Potter blood in his veins."

"Either way," piped up Flitwick, "it will be fine to have him back in our world where he belongs."

"Aye." McGonagall raised her glass and the others followed, Snape hesitantly. "Happy eleventh, Harry."

"Cheers!" the others conceded.

 _Happy fricking birthday, Harry Potter._

* * *

 **(31 July, 1994)**

 _What a year! That Black escaped, twice! And once with the help of none other than his best friend's offspring. Just like his father. Exceedingly arrogant, believing the rules don't apply to him. How am I supposed to protect the boy if he thinks he can run around doing whatever he wants? And Lupin, what did I tell Dumbledore about him? But no, he loved those four in school, everyone did. I was the only one who saw them for who they truly were._

"Another, please, Rosmerta, dear."

The buxom barmaid refilled his firewhiskey. "Right glad to be rid of those nasty dementors. Scaring off all my customers, they were. I bet Dumbledore is glad of it, too."

"Quite," he agreed.

Rosmerta sighed and leaned against the bar, resting her chin in her hands. "Oh, Severus. Why do you always look so blue? You come in and drink a bit, but you never seem to buck up. I know! Why not find you a nice lady, get to know her a little better? I know a few who are looking for some companionship. What do you say?"

"No thanks, Rosmerta."

"A man then."

Snape snorted. "Really no thanks."

"Suit yourself then. Just be miserable your whole life." She left to care for her other patrons.

Snape sipped his drink.

 _Happy fricking birthday, Potter._

* * *

 **(31 July, 1995)**

He didn't go out that year. Instead, Severus sat alone in his old childhood home at Spinners End. He rested uneasily in an old chair by the fire, waiting for his next orders from the Dark Lord. He looked at the half empty bottle of firewhiskey beside him and, though he was already feeling a little more than hazy, decided on another few fingers when his left forearm began to burn. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He poured a little alcohol in his glass.

 _Happy fricking birthday, Harry. It's your fault he's back, you little wanker._

He drank it down in one gulp, stood and steadied himself, and Disapparated.

* * *

 **(31 July, 1997)**

He didn't go out that year either. He was still reeling over the events of that night barely a month ago. He and the other Death Eaters were staying at Malfoy Manor, recovering from the latest defeat at the hands of Potter and the Order. The Dark Lord had returned just a few nights previous in a rage Severus had never seen before. He did his best to remain in character, reassuring his Master that Potter would fall to him in the end, that there would be plenty more chances to get him.

He sat alone in his room in the Manor, a bottle of firewhiskey at his side. He raised his glass.

 _Good job, Potter. You have your mother's determination and your blasted father's knack for dueling. Keep it up. He's nearly yours and then this whole bloody mess will be over. Happy fricking birthday._

* * *

 **7.3 1225 word count (10 word leeway)**

 **Word count: 1219**

 **Also written for the Happy Birthday, Harry Potter Challenge: Severus Snape**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Free**

Percy sat alone in his tiny cubicle amidst the grey maze of other prefab office boxes in the Department of Magical Transportation. His tiny desk was piled high with portkey request forms, obscuring the walls decorated with a few pictures of his family, a couple of newspaper clippings, and a faux window enchanted to give a view of the outdoors. The whole department was filled with the Friday afternoon buzz. Percy continued to work, trying to reduce the mound of paperwork to a small stack. He could hear some of his coworkers laughing in a cubicle a few doors down. Someone was listening to music much too loudly. People kept shuffling past his workspace, but Percy never looked up from his task.

"Hey, Percy."

He turned to see the intruder standing at the doorway to his cubicle. His irritation was instantly transformed to anxiety at the sight of her. She stood leaning against the temporary wall with an air of nonchalance. Her dark auburn hair fell in wide curls on her shoulders. Her shirt tails were beginning to come untucked and her top button was undone.

"Audrey." Percy nodded in her direction, turning back to his work to try to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"A few of us are knocking off early today and going to catch some drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Would you like to join us?"

The heat continued to rise in his face. "Thank you, but no. I still have a lot of work to finish before I call it a night."

"Oh. Ok then." Percy noticed the hint of disappointment in her voice. He heard the soft click of heals as she walked away. He could barely hear her mumble something to one of the guys in the laughing cubicle and managed to hear someone say something about Weasley would never skive off work.

* * *

Percy felt a tingle run down his back when he caught that scent again; roses and bergamot.

"Hiya, Percy." Audrey smiled at him from over the entrance to his cubicle. She held up a bag of Chinese takeout boxes. "They sent over extra on accident. Care to share it with me?"

He glanced at the stack of paperwork on his desk and then back at her. She was still smiling at him and he returned it. "That sounds great."

They sat in the breakroom and spread the food out on the table, each taking a box to start on. They talked while they ate, or more like she talked and he listened. She was fascinating. She talked all about her family's business in the Muggle world and the vacations they used to take when she was young. Percy listened intently, not having much to contribute and she seemed happy to do all the talking.

"Thank you for lunch," he said when their break was over. "I had a nice time talking with you."

"You mean me talking at you." She giggled. "I'm sorry if I dominated conversation."

He shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I enjoyed your company."

"Me, too. Let's do it again sometime."

"I'd like that. But next time, I buy."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Percy had lunch with Audrey every day at work. He even went out for drinks with her and a few other people from the office one Friday night. He had begun to open up to her and contribute more to the discussion. He even started to laugh and joke with people at work, and she would always laugh, even if his jokes weren't particularly funny. With Audrey he forgot about his past, the pain he felt in losing friends and family, the guilt in leaving when they needed him most. With Audrey he was free.

* * *

 **8.1- "Life has become immeasurably better since I have been forced to stop taking it seriously." ― Hunter S. Thompson**

 **Word count: 627**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any money from this. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **An Accident**

Someone was crying, he could hear it but it was like he was underwater. The sound was muffled and distorted. The sound slowly became clearer. It was a woman. _Why is she crying?_ Remus thought. He tried to move but his muscles protested in sharp pain. His mind was growing continually sharper and he recognized the cry as his mothers.

"Mummy?" he croaked. He blinked in the bright light, trying to place his surroundings.

His mother shrieked and grasped his tiny hand in hers. "Oh, Remus! Lyall, he's awake!"

His father's tall figure came into focus. He was wearing an expression Remus had never seen before. "How are you feeling, son?" he asked gently.

"Not good," Remus replied groggily. "I hurt all over. What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're at St. Mungo's, darling," his mother crooned. "The healers have been taking very good care of you."

"But what happened?" He looked between his parents who exchanged looks.

"You had an accident," his father said stiffly.

"What kind of accident?"

"A bad one, sweetheart." His mother stroked his hair softly. "Lyall, would you go let the medi-witch know he's awake?"

His father nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Soon he returned with a woman much older than his mother with grey hair and wrinkles by her mouth and eyes.

"Well, young mister Remus, you have been out for quite a while," she stated.

"How long?"

"Three days," his mother answered.

"What happened to me?" he directed his question at the medi-witch this time.

"You had an accident," the old lady replied.

"That's what they said." He gestured to his parents. "But what kind of accident?"

"I think I'll wait and let the healer explain it when he returns for rounds."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell. I'll send the healer to you as soon as he arrives." She exited the room rather quickly.

Remus was left alone with his parents. His father was pacing the room. His normally smiling face was now set with a rigid frown. His mother's eyes were red and her usually perfectly placed hair was in disarray. Remus laid in his bed, still in too much pain to try to move. The young boy had never experienced anything like it. He was frightened but didn't want to upset his parents any more than they already appeared to be.

A couple hours later the healer finally came to his room. He was a dark skinned man with a beard and rough looking hands. He shook hands with Remus's father and nodded briefly to his mother. He approached Remus and stood by the head of the bed.

"Remus." He beamed at the boy. "You're finally awake."

"I am," Remus replied. "But no one will tell me what happened. Please, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, son. You've had an accident."

"That's what everyone said. What kind of accident."

"You were bitten." The healer paused. "By a werewolf."

Remus furrowed his brow. "A werewolf? Does that mean…?" He trailed off, sure he already knew the answer. "You can make me better, though, right?" He looked up wide-eyed at the healer.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but it's not that simple. There is no cure."

Next to him, his mother let out a soft sob. His father looked down at him with worried eyes. Remus continued to stare at the healer.

"No!" he shouted. "You're joking with me. I don't believe you!" Remus mustered all of his strength and pulled himself up and tried to make a run for the door. His father caught him before he could reach the exit, though, and picked him up in his strong arms. Remus beat against his back and kicked trying to get loose. "No! Put me down! Just leave me alone!" His father only held him tighter and Remus could hear him begin to cry. He had never seen his father cry. Without warning, Remus went limp in his father's arms and gave himself over to tears.

* * *

 **A special thanks to yellow 14 and alyssialui for reviewing and WrackspurtsNarglesandTrevor for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Love ya!**

 **8.2- "The truth is rarely pure and never simple." ― Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest**

 **Word count: 671**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The situation is mine. All hail the Queen!**

 **I'm calling this one T+ for suggestive themes.**

* * *

 **Lust**

That was it. My life was over. I was eighteen and trapped in a loveless marriage. Sure, I had done the right thing and made a respectable pureblood marriage, but I didn't love him nor he me. I should have been happy. The wedding was beautiful, just as I had wanted. Rodolphus was a good man, reputable, rich; but boring, shallow. Our wedding night left much to be desired, at least on my part. Turns out he's just as dull in the sack as out. Hopefully his appetite is just as small as his brain.

* * *

I had endured a year of this sham of a marriage when the rumors started. No longer going by his given name, Lord Voldemort was beginning to gather followers to his cause. To the public he declared a desire for peace with the Muggles and the dissolution of the International Statute of Secrecy. Those in his inner circle knew his true purpose, blood purity, ridding the world of Muggles and Mudbloods, a cleansing of those unworthy.

We were visiting my in laws one evening when he came to call. According to my husband, he and my father-in-law were closely connected in school. My mother-in-law and I played gracious hostess, bringing tea and firewhiskey for the men, paying special attention to the needs of our honored guest. I could barely keep my eyes off of him. Occasionally he would turn and catch me staring and I would quickly turn away, trying to hide the school girl blush creeping up my cheeks. I sat in rapt attention as he discussed his plans and ambitions.

"I am in need of assistance," he said finally. "This undertaking is much more than I can attempt on my own. Do I have your allegiance?"

"Yes!" I blurted rising to my feet. I clapped my hand over my mouth and hastily took my seat again.

He smiled crookedly at me. My heart sped. He turned to my husband. "I like your wife's enthusiasm. How about it gentlemen? Care to join the ranks of my Death Eaters and secure a top position in my new society."

My father-in-law stood and shook his hand. "I would be an honor to serve alongside you, my Lord."

Rodolphus copied the actions of his father. Voldemort smiled at the men. "Good. I will of course be in touch very soon."

With a sweep of his long robe he departed. Even still my heart remained in my throat for some time after and the image of him smiling at me continued burning in my mind.

* * *

The Dark Lord had taken a special liking to me. He said I had great potential. My knowledge of the Dark Arts was modest, mostly taught by my parents, but I picked up a few things from my classmates while in school. But my Lord, he was far superior. He taught me to stretch the bounds of what I thought was possible, to take magic to a level untouched but by very few. This new source of power was invigorating, those special moments of training, just him and me. Desire burned deep within me, for power, for knowledge, for him.

Each night I went home after my private training was a disappointment. My husband was dull as ever. He was incapable of original thought, merely repeating the sentiments of the Dark Lord. He didn't challenge me or try to make me better. He didn't satisfy that longing I felt. When I would perform my wifely duties, it was my Lord on my mind, but Rodolphus didn't know, it was my little secret keeping me sane.

* * *

"Here, Bella." He stood behind me. "Hold your wand like this." He wrapped his arms around me and readjusted my form.

My nerves were on fire from the close contact. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He turned his head closer and before I was aware of what was happening, his lips were on mine. I could feel my knees begin to grow weak, my desire coursing throughout my veins and rendering my muscles almost useless. He turned my body roughly to face him and held his hands tightly against my back. He tickled my upper lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth in response. He thrust his tongue inside, kissing me with the intensity of a desperate man. He moved his lips across to my cheek and then down just under my jaw and lingered there for a moment. I let out a soft moan and I could feel him smile against my skin.

"I've wanted you for so long, Bella." His mouth so close to my ear his lips brushed up against it.

"So have I, my Lord," I breathed.

He returned to kissing my neck, moving lower and lower. He pushed aside the collar of my shirt and found that tender spot on my collar bone and began to suck, hard. I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. That only served to increase his lust. He turned us around, his kisses trailing farther down, and pushed me against the wall, pinning me there with his hips. His hands roamed over every inch of my torso before he moved farther down and began moving his hands under the hem of my skirt.

* * *

I was in a better mood than I can ever remember being. Did he love me? Probably not. The Dark Lord does not love, but he was still a man and men have needs and urges. He had chosen me to fulfill those, and that was good enough for me.

We continued to meet and he would spend some time teaching me before the tension became too much and he would force me against the nearest wall and have his way with me. He was a feral beast and I had no desire to tame him. I know that it wasn't for my pleasure, but I enjoyed our times together much more than I ever had with Rodolphus. Often I would come away with bruises, bite marks, and scratches; it was such sweet agony and I refused to use potion to heal them. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a day or so afterward; but I limped around with pride. I knew a part of the Dark Lord that no one else did; that part was all mine. Even if only in those moments together, he was all mine.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here's a little Bellamort for all you freaks that ship them ;)**

 **8.3- "The thing about getting older is that you don't need everything to be possible any more, you just need things to be certain."** **― Monica Ali, Brick Lane**

 **Word count: 1090**

 **Also written for alyssialui for the Birthday Fic Exchange. Happy birthday! Hope you like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Quarter Life Crisis**

Quidditch is life.

Ginny lay in the grass in the middle of the Harpies' home stadium. She inhaled deeply taking in the smell of the grass. She closed her eyes and pictured her first time stepping out onto this pitch for a match. She could hear the screaming of the fans in the stands. Her heart sped as she remembered taking off to the cheers of the crowd. She reminisced of the feeling after scoring her very first goal for her team.

She had been playing Quidditch for as long as she could remember. It was Charlie who had taught her how to fly and from then on she knew flying would be a part of her life forever. She had always played chaser when she played with her brothers. There were many occasions when Fred or George would get overly excited and knock her off her broom with a well-aimed bludger.

Ginny's hands went instinctively to her stomach. She had been knocked from her broom on many occasions during her time with the Harpies as well. She had been pounded by bludgers and chasers of the opposite team twelve times in just the last match. Was everything okay? Was she in this situation at that time? She wasn't sure.

She lay in the grass until the sun began to cast long shadows across the pitch. She stood and mounted her broom. She took off and zipped around the pitch at top speed. She raised an arm above her head the way she and her teammates would during a victory lap, the roar of the crowd ringing in her head. She didn't want to forget the sound of their love for her, for her team. There was nothing like it.

She landed carefully and slung her broom over her shoulder. In the changing room she dressed in her regular clothes. She ran her fingers along the embossed _Potter_ nameplate on her locker. She took it off, tucking it in her pocket. She folded up her practice clothes and packed them in the duffle she kept in her locker. She stopped at the door on her way out and took a long look at the changing room.

Slowly she made her way to the captain's office. She took an envelope from her pocket and slid it under the door and quickly Disapparated before Gwenog could get to it.

Quidditch was life.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, but life, namely nursing school, got in the way. Things have slowed down a little now so hopefully I'll be back to posting more often.**

 **9.1- Don't let it fall to pieces I don't wanna know what life is Without the sound of your love - Hopeful Heart by Jason Walker**

 **WC: 400**

 **Also written for the Harry Potter D &D competition, the Chapter Title Acrostic challenge: Quidditch pitch, and the Restricted Collection challenge: no dialogue**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Theses characters and this universe are not my invention. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Everything Falls Apart**

Evening sun cast odd shadows along the alley. Angelina hurried past many newly renovated store fronts carrying a bag of takeout. She came to a stop in front of the most brightly colored one. The windows were dark and the door was locked. Dust was accumulating on the objects in the window display and smudges covered the glass in the door. Angelina tapped the handle with her wand and the door swung open for her. She bent down and picked up the stack of envelopes on the floor in front of the door. She followed her old tracks in the dust to the back room. She wound her way through the stacks of boxes holding forgotten merchandise to the stairs at the back. As she climbed, she did her usual mental preparations, what she would see, what she would say, how he would react. She lingered for a moment with her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

The flat was much as it was when she dropped by last week. Of course she had done a thorough cleaning before she left, but looking now she couldn't tell that she had. Bottles littered the every surface. Sweets wrappers were strewn across the floor. Dust and dirt had built up in the corners. Angelina laid the envelopes on top of the others on the table. She opened the refrigerator and took out the old still full boxes of takeout and replaced it with the new. The only other items in the fridge were a case of Butterbeer and an old bottle of pumpkin juice.

The bedroom door opened and Angelina turned to see George standing at the threshold in only boxer shorts. She wondered how much weight he had lost since last week. He had to be down by fourty pounds in all. His once brawny fame was now hollow and drawn. His hair disheveled and a shadow of red whiskers covered his chin and jaw.

"Ange, back for our weekly meeting?" he slurred.

Angelina sighed. "No. Not this time, George. I can't do this anymore."

"Then what are you doing here?" he spat.

"I'm worried about you, George. We all are."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You're not! And if you keep going this way you're going to end up dead!"

He stomped up to her so they were standing toe to toe. "What do you know of it? Maybe it would be better that way!" His breath was heavy with firewhiskey.

She swallowed hard trying to quell the hot tears forming in her eyes. "Don't say that," she whispered.

He threw his hands up and she flinched back slightly. "Why do you even care? Why do you keep coming by if you are so repulsed by me?"

"Because I love you, you bloody great prat! I love you but I can't sit here and watch you drink yourself into oblivion anymore. Is this what Fred would have wanted for you?"

He put his finger in her face. "Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"Do you think he would act like this if it was you instead?"

"I said leave him out!"

"Because you know I'm right! Fred would be ashamed to see his brother like this! You disgrace his memory, George!"

He opened his mouth to shout a retort but all that escaped was a croak from deep down in his chest. A sob slipped through his lips as he fell into Angelina's arms. She wrapped him up tightly as he shook, his grief too strong to make a sound as the sobs wracked through him. Eventually it subsided and she led him over to the torn up sofa. She sat down at the end and George laid down and put his head in her lap. They sat in silence for a while, Angelina gently running her fingers through his hair. She could feel wet patches forming on the knees of her jeans.

"I don't know how to live without him," he whispered.

"We're all trying to figure it out, Georgie. Your mum, your dad, your brothers and Ginny, me and Lee, even Harry."

"But-

"I know it's not the same for some us; he wasn't our twin brother. But your mum lost a son, her baby that she carried for nine months, that she cared for and fussed over for twenty years. She's having just as hard a time."

He was silent for some time. Angelina continued to stroke his hair, listening to his unsteady breathing marked here and there by hiccups and shudders.

"I've been a complete ass, haven't I?" he said finally.

"Not a complete one. Nobody expected you to be okay after what happened."

"I'm sorry for the grief I've caused you and everyone else."

"It's already forgiven, love."

He sighed. "What do I do now?"

"What do you me?"

"How do I pick my life back up and move on?"

Angelina was taken back by how much he sounded like a lost child. She pushed back the tears threatening to emerge again. "Well, I think the first step is to put down the drink. St. Mungo's has a good recovery program. It's only a week in the hospital and then the rest is done as an outpatient."

"And what about after that?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **9.2- 'Cause I'm so done playing these games with my heart I've been around the world and back for you, and now its time to choose.- Heartless - A Day to Remember**

 **WC: 895**

 **Also written for the Chapter Title Acrostic challenge: envelope**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **The Good Life**

A shadow blocked some of the light coming from the crack under the door. _Another clingy one. I've got to get better at screening those out._ A knock came on the door. Dominique tied her dressing robe around her waist and went to the door to check the peep hole. It wasn't the guys she had just kicked out of her bed.

She opened the door slowly. "Vic? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Can I come in?"

Dominique stepped aside to allow her older sister entrance. Victoire looked around the small apartment before perching herself gingerly on the edge of a beaten up sofa.

Dominique opened the fridge and pulled a bottle out. "Wine?"

"No thanks." Victoire patted her stomach.

"Oh. Right." She poured herself a large glass and sat down in a mismatched chair across from her sister. "You don't have to check up on me. I'm fine."

"I didn't see you after dinner tonight. I wanted to apologize for Grandma."

"You don't have to apologize for her. If she wants forgiveness she can ask for herself."

"I just mean that I didn't want this to be a source of contention."

"It's not, Vic! I'm happy for you, really I am. But you know that we have very different ideas about love and commitment."

"I know, love. And I know you will be a fantastic aunt. But really, are you okay with things the way they are."

"If I wasn't, do you think I would still let my life go on the same?"

Victoire sighed. "I suppose not. I just worry about you is all."

"Well don't. I'm glad to be single. Maybe I'll settle down one day, but for now, I'm nineteen and I'm hot and successful and I'm going to take advantage of that while I can." There was another knock on the door. Dominique sighed and went to the peep hole. She gritted her teeth and opened the door for the guy she had kicked out just before Vic showed up.

"Um, I think I may have left my keys," the guy said timidly. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on Victoire. "Oh, I'm sorry to barge in."

"Not at all." Victoire stood. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to do that," Dom protested.

"No, I really should be going. Teddy will be wondering where I am." She went to the door where Dom was still standing. "A muggle, hm?" she whispered in her sister's ear.

Dominique shrugged and shut the door behind Victoire. "Here, let me help you look," she offered.

"So, that was your sister, huh?" he asked as they searched the living room.

"Uh-huh."

"And does your whole family look like they walked out of a fashion magazine?"

Dominique snorted. "Hardly."

"Well, I guess it's my good luck to have found the hottest one."

"Is that so?" _He thinks I'm hotter than Victoire? Man, now I feel bad that I don't remember his name._

"It is so." He approached her and placed his hands lightly on her hips. Dominique pressed in closer so their hips were touching. He kissed her gently and she returned it. His hands moved to the front of her dressing gown and made to undo the belt. He continued to kiss her, soft at first and then harder. Dominique licked his upper lip and he opened them in response. Her hands deftly worked on the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders as he did the same with her robe.

* * *

She woke the next morning, or was it afternoon, perfectly alone except for the owl perched on her windowsill rapping on the glass. She wrapped her blanket around her and went to the window to allow the bird inside. She untied a letter from its leg and it flew off. Dominique sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter. The handwriting on the front told her it was from her boss.

 _Dom,_

 _Things are stirring up in Greece. You're up._

Her heart began to thump in her chest. She had been following the political events in Greece over the past few months. The threat of civil unrest was steadily growing and she had been waiting with anticipation for it to finally boil over. She hastily began shoving some clothes and other necessities in a bag. She slung it over her shoulder and picked her camera bag before apparating to the office.

* * *

Within a few hours Dominique was in the magical area of Athens, right in the middle of the riots, her camera flashing madly as she tried to capture the atmosphere. She stood on top of a bench to get a better shot of a group of young boys trying to get past the line of law enforcement. She caught a perfect shot of a boy being hit with a stunning spell, and another of one of his friend's retaliation. An older woman went to the aid of the fallen boy. The crowd became more enraged as the officers began to react on the offensive. Dominque jumped as she felt a glass bottle go flying past and lost her balance, but before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught around her waist. Dom looked up into the dark eyes of a young man about her own age.

He smiled down at her, his arms still tight around her. "Careful." His deep voice had only a light accent.

Dom stood and straightened herself. "Thank you. You totally saved my neck."

"It is no problem. You might want to be getting out of here. This is no place for women, especially little ones like you."

Dominique scoffed. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

His grin widened. "You call that taking care of yourself? What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in a place like this, anyway?"

Dom held up her camera. "I'm a photojournalist for a newspaper in England."

"I see. And do they always send tiny girls on such dangerous tasks?"

"Like I said, I can take care of myself. And I asked for this assignment. I've been very closely following what has been happening here. Now, really, I have to get back to work. I don't want to miss anything." She turned to find a new spot to catch the action.

"Wait!" he called. Dom turned around. "What is your name? So I can find your article later."

"Dominique."

He smile again. "Niko."

Dom returned the smile and turned back to the protesters.

* * *

After five days, the protesting turned to celebration as the government responded to the people's wishes. Dom was right there to capture the reactions. As she was passing through the square, snapping candid shots as she went, she ran into a familiar face.

"Dominique." He flashed that smile.

"Niko. Out celebrating the victory?"

"Yes. Would you like to come join myself and some of my friends? There are many of us gathering to celebrate together."

Dom held up her camera. "Is it okay if I bring my work with me?"

Niko shrugged. "I don't think it would be a problem."

Dominique stayed on the outside of the party, preferring a semi-sober state and a better view of the revelers. Niko spent equal time by her side and with his friends. Towards the end of the night, when most others were too drunk to stand, he remained with her.

"So, why photojournalism?" he asked, handing her a glass of wine.

She took a sip before answering. "I love to learn about different cultures and meet new people. I love to see and document history as it is happening. Then there's the added bonus of it keeping me away from home for extended periods."

"Family problems?"

"Oh, boy, yes."

Niko chuckled. "I can understand. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, for one, there's so many of them. My grandparents didn't know how to keep it in their pants so I have five uncles and aunts plus their spouses. I have nine cousins plus two siblings and a brother-in-law. Then we all get together on Sunday night and have dinner in my grandmother's tiny kitchen where my grandmother proceeds to nag me about settling down, my parents dote over my perfect older sister, and my younger cousins play who can be the most obnoxious."

He laughed. "Are you sure you're not Greek? Sounds like a typical family dinner to me."

Dom rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"So, that means you are single then?"

"The job doesn't really leave time to hold down a relationship. Plus I haven't really met anyone who holds my interest for long enough to even consider wanting to spend more time together."

"And what about me? Am I interesting enough?"

She giggled. "Well, you are certainly very forward."

He leaned in close. "Let's say it was the ouzo." He pressed a kiss to her lips which she reciprocated, her hands finding their way to his hair. His tongue asked for entrance and she granted it. He tasted like licorice and cigarette smoke. Dom felt electricity run through her body as his hands ran along the back of her legs. He gripped them tightly and hoisted them around his waist. Dom laughed as he began to carry her down the hall and into a bedroom. He sat her on the bed and continued to kiss her, his lips trailing down her neck and hands working their way under her shirt. She quickly drew his over his head and traced her fingers along the outline of the muscles on his chest. He kissed lower and lower and she drew a sharp breath as his hands found their target. He took this as encouragement and eased her down so he was hovering over her in the bed. She slid down her shorts as he unbuckled his belt.

* * *

She waited until she was sure Niko was asleep before getting up and dressing. She snuck through the main room where the attendees were all passed out on the couches and some on the floor. She found her camera bag and exited quietly so she could apparate home.

* * *

The next family dinner was better than usual. The family sat in rapt attention as Dominique recalled her adventure in Greece. Even Grandma Molly was content to leave the settling down bit for another time.

After dinner Dom went out for a smoke and Rose followed.

"Forget it, Rosie. You're not getting another fag off me."

"I'm not here to bum one, I promise." Rose crossed her heart. "I just wanted to thank you."

Dom smirked. "Talked to Scorpius, did you?"

Rose smiled widely. "Yes! And thank you for talking me into it."

"You just needed a little push in the right direction," she replied. "What does your dad think?"

"Well. Mom says he'll come around, but you know how he is sometimes."

"I do. But don't let him change your mind."

"I won't. I'm so beyond happy, Dom! I just wish I could do the same for you."

Dominique chuckled. "All advice is free, my dear. There's no need to repay me. Besides, I'm happy living the single life. Do you think I would have been able to just pick up and go to Greece for a week if I weren't?"

"I guess not."

"But when you two get married you know who your maid of honor will be." She winked.

"Of course." Rose hugged her cousin before they went to join the other cousins for a quick game of Quidditch.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. We had to move very suddenly and I've been dealing with all the mess that goes along with that on top of starting my second to last semester of nursing school. I'll try to spend more time writing now that things have started to calm down a little bit. Anyway, this was written partially in response to many comments I got on chapter 2. Many people felt I didn't resolve Dom's story very well so here's a little more about her loving the single life.**

 **9.3- I can feel you casting shadows from the far side of the door But the day light creeping underneath, it makes it easy to ignore - I'm a Big, Bright, Shining Star by Four Year Strong**

 **Word count: 1939**

 **Also written for The Single Life Challenge and Harry Potter D &D.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Red Peppers and the Pain of Progress**

Roxanne sat at the counter, her short legs swinging in rhythm to the song she was humming. She rested her head in one hand as she stirred her porridge lazily. She took a hesitant bite and shuddered. She hated porridge but it was the only thing she knew how to make. She hopped from the stool and went to the sink to rinse out the dish and its disgusting contents.

Strong arms wrapped around her and whiskers tickled her face as lips brushed her cheek gently. "Good morning, beautiful."

Roxanne turned to return the embrace. "Morning, Daddy." She buried her face in the folds of his baggy t-shirt.

George ran his hands through her unruly mop of dark curls. "Where's your mum, sweetheart?"

"She already left for work. She's sad cause Freddie's gone."

"Yeah," her father sighed. "You know how she gets when she's upset."

"Should I send an owl to Grandma Molly and let her know we'll be there for dinner tonight?"

George gave his daughter a mock hurt look. "You don't think I can make a sufficient dinner for the two of us?"

Roxanne shrugged. "The last time you almost burnt down the house and it smelled like rotten eggs for weeks."

"Aye, I guess you're right. And tell her I expect a treacle tart for dessert. And when you've finished, why don't you join me in my workshop."

Roxanne's face lit up. "We aren't going to the store today?"

"Not today. I've got a few things in the works that need some attention."

"And I can come with you?"

"Why not? I don't think there'll be anything too dangerous. Just don't tell your mum, ok?"

"No way!"

* * *

Roxanne sat attentively in a rarely still attitude as she watched her father mix, pour, stir, and charm his many different projects. He would become satisfied with progress on one and move to the next. Eventually he picked up a small red taffy. He eyed it closely before popping it in his mouth. Roxanne watched in horror as his face turned redder than his hair and sweat started pouring from his brow. He waved his arms at her frantically. Suddenly a barrage of flames shot from his nostrils and burst through his lips. Roxanne ducked behind the work bench and covered her head with her arms. She peeked over the work top after a few seconds to see if the flames had subsided. George was doubled over coughing and gagging.

"Sweet Merlin's bollocks!" he gasped.

Seeing that the flames had subsided, Roxanne rushed to his side. "Daddy! Are you alright?"

"Besides feeling like a dragon just violated my upper airway, peachy. I guess I let that one stew for too long. The others weren't near that bad." He let out a few more raspy coughs and some wisps of smoke.

Roxanne could see his eyes watering. "If it hurts that much, why do you do it?"

"Progress, my dear. Anything worth having is worth the pain."

"What even was that?"

"Fire breathing taffy. It's made with dragon peppers and flame fruit with a cooling charm to make the fire harmless. Great, huh?"

"Um. Sure. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be in a bit. Why don't you go and get cleaned up and we'll head to Grandma's a little early."

Roxanne looked at her father skeptically but he gave her a reassuring nod and she left the workshop and headed to the house musing about her father and his crazy experiments. She made a mental note to ask Grandma Molly about giving her a few remedies just in case.

* * *

 **10.1: "If it hurts that much, why do you do it?"**

 **WC: 600**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen.**

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

Remus was awakened early by the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. He rolled over in bed and looked to his alarm clock which read a few minutes past seven. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He picked up his discarded pajama bottoms and slipped them on before standing and stretching. He finished dressing and slumped to his door and slowly made his way down stairs.

In the kitchen, his mother was standing over the stove, a kettle on one burner and a pan of eggs on another. Remus approached her slowly; he could hear her sniffle softly.

"Mum?" he whispered as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

She jumped. "Oh, Remus. You startled me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing up so early. Usually you sleep much longer after, well, you know." Her lip quivered and she returned to the eggs.

"Mum, please don't cry." Remus put his hands on her shoulders.

"Remus."

He turned around to see his father standing in the door way. He gestured for Remus to come to him.

He patted his son on his shoulder. "I'll take it from here, son." His eyes were soft and his voice strained.

Remus nodded and went to the living room. He took a handful of powder from the bowl on the mantel and threw it in the fireplace and stepped in. He swirled to a stop and was greeted by a small round woman in a floral apron.

"Remus, dear!"

"Mrs. Pettigrew," he replied as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

She took a brush from the mantel and began dusting off his clothes. "It's so lovely to see you! Peter is still in bed I believe but I'm sure he won't mind you waking him up. Go on and I'll be up in a bit with a spot of breakfast."

Remus nodded and made his way to his friend's room. He knocked softly but didn't wait for a reply before pushing the door open. Peter was indeed still asleep, his mouth hanging open and snoring gently.

"Pete," Remus whispered nudging him.

"Whatsit!" Peter sat up quickly staring blankly around the room. His eyes feel on his disturber. "Moony! You've got to quit sneaking up on people like that, mate."

"Sorry." He looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong, Remus? I just left you a few hours ago."

"It's my mum again."

"Having a bad go with it?"

He nodded. "You know how she is. She's a Muggle for Merlin's sake, she shouldn't have to deal with any of this." He sat down on the edge of Peter's bed. "I just feel so," he paused, running a hand through his hair, "alone. You know, when I'm not with you or James."

"Or Sirius?"

Remus's head snapped up. "Don't start with me, Peter."

"No, Remus. You say you feel alone. You feel alone because you isolate yourself because of what you are."

"I have to, mate. For their sake and mine."

"No, you don't," he replied firmly, "but you choose too because you're scared. And now you're letting a stupid mistake get between you and one of your best friends when you don't have many to spare."

"What Sirius did was not a mistake. He sent him down there on purpose." His voice shook slightly.

"It's Sirius! Do you really think he thought through the consequences? Of course not! He saw a good chance to get back at Snape and he took it. He didn't do it to hurt you. You know he would never do that!"

Remus put his head in his hands. "How could he do that to me, Peter?" Tears leaked through his fingers.

Peter put his hand on his friend's back. "He didn't do it you, mate."

"What if James hadn't gotten there in time? What if he couldn't have stopped me?"

"But he did get there in time and he did stop you. And I have never seen Sirius more remorseful. He's not even the real Sirius anymore. He doesn't laugh or joke, he's not prowling after girls, he doesn't even take the piss from me anymore."

He turned to look at Peter. "So you want me to just forgive him so he'll go back to being his normal reckless, self-centered, overly confident self?"

"Forgiveness isn't just for the other person, it is for yourself too. I mean, look at yourself, Moony. You look like crap. You haven't been sleeping or eating well since it happened. You've had a harder time during your transformations. You're surly all the time. And trust me, Sirius is the only one who can pull off that amount of brooding. You need to forgive him for yourself, for your sanity."

"I don't know, Pete."

Peter sighed. "Remus, he's family. He's been with you through thick and thin. He learned how to become an Animagus for you. He risks himself every month to help you and he cares about you. You care about him or you wouldn't be this broken up about what happened. Besides, he needs you probably more than you need him. We're the only family he's got and family doesn't give up on each other."

Remus remained silent.

"Just think on it, okay, mate?"

Remus nodded.

* * *

 **10.2:** **"Forgiveness isn't just for the other person, it is for yourself too."**

 **WC: 887**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen.**

* * *

 **Repentance**

Retreat was not his game.

Sirius kicked a rock down the road, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm from the January cold. He found a new rock and kicked it farther than the last. He continued down the darkened street running over his speech in his head. He knew his charm wouldn't work this time. The matter required sincerity, tact, it needed heart. Another rock met the toe of his shoe, this one with a little too much force. It bounced off the pavement and smashed through the windshield of a parked car. Sirius swore under his breath as the alarm began to blare.

He looked around the street to make sure it really was deserted. He took his wand from his pocket and held it discreetly by his side. He flicked his wand. " _Silencio_." The alarm went quiet. He checked around one more time before waving his wand again. " _Reparo_." The glass pieced itself back together seamlessly and the cracks sealed leaving the windshield looking perfectly undisturbed. Sirius stowed his wand back in his pocket and continued his trek.

Eventually he made it to his destination. The house he approached looked much out of place among the rows of modern brick semi-ds. The wooden farmhouse was surrounded by a low stone wall with a large garden in the front. Sirius approached the door and was about to knock when it swung open.

A tall slender witch stood in the doorway, her wand pointed straight at Sirius's face. When she saw who was at the end of her wand she lowered it but still held it tightly by her side. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her face.

"What do you think you're doing? Coming up here and scaring the life out of us? You set off the wards."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

A voice called from inside but Sirius couldn't quite make out what was said.

"It's for me, Da," Marlene called behind her. "Don't worry, it's safe." She turned back to face Sirius. "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I just wanted to talk, Mar."

"Well, talk."

"Can I come in? Or can you at least come out here with me?"

"It's freezing."

"Inside it is, then."

She held up her unoccupied hand. "I don't think so. Wait here." She shut the door for a moment and came back outside wearing a long trench coat. "Ok." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sirius held out his hand to her. "Walk with me."

She ignored his hand but began to walk down the lane from the house to the street. Sirius followed behind and moved to walk next to her when they reached the sidewalk.

"I don't hear anything."

"Marlene, stop."

She turned to face him. "Look, you better get to this quick before I change my mind."

He reached out to take her hand. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She jerked her hand away. "No, not okay. What makes you think you can just come running back to me? I'm not one of your little bimbos."

"No, I know you're not. I wouldn't be here if you were." She scoffed. "I'm serious, Marlene."

"Then why did you do it?"

Sirius looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

"You don't know?! You slept with Maria Jones while we were together. What was the matter, was I not putting out enough for you? Was I not sexy enough for you, or fun enough? Did you get bored?"

He cupped her cheek with one hand and starred in her eyes. "That's not it at all! Marlene you know I think you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. And I mean, quite frankly the sex was amazing." She sneered. "Look." He took both her hands this time and held them tightly. "Please, give me a chance."

"Oh, I've given you several chances. After you flirted with that chick at the Three Broomsticks. Or when you stood me up on our second date. Or how about the time that you called me a bitch and a few other choice words?"

He dropped her hands and looked back at his feet. "I'm truly sorry. I was wrong, a complete ass. I buggered up big time. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Marlene McKinnon. You make me a better man. I just need one last chance. I know it is a lot to ask. I know I don't deserve it but, I need it." He glanced up at her face. "Please. I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you like that again."

She sighed. "Prove it to me."

"What?"

"Prove it to me that you've changed, really changed. That you won't do this to me again."

"How? Just tell me how and I swear to you that I'll do it."

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure that out for yourself. Gain my trust back, Sirius and then we can talk about another chance."

"I will, Marlene. I promise you I will. I," he paused. "I love you."

She stood still for a moment, her eyes wide and calculating. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sirius."

He turned and watched her walk away. He didn't leave until he saw her disappear through the wards surrounding her family's home.

* * *

 **10.3: "I just need one last chance. I know it is a lot to ask. I know I don't 'deserve it but, I need it. Please."**

 **WC: 903**

 **Also written for the Acrostic Chapter Challenge: rock, and The Restricted collection: no using the word "because".**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Mr. Weasley**

The shop was closed up and Fred had gone to meet Angelina at the Cauldron. George made his way to the back storage room where Verity was gathering stock to refill the shelves. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly then giggled when she felt George's hot breath against her neck.

"Mm. Mr. Weasley," she moaned.

George kissed her neck gently and ran his hands higher. "I love it when you call me that."

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley?"

"It is so." His hands found their target and she sighed loudly.

"Mr. Weasley, what would your business partner say?"

"He wouldn't say anything, he's after a girl of his own."

"Then we're alone?"

"We are indeed, my love." He turned her roughly to face him. He bent his head low to kiss her on the lips before moving a little farther down.

* * *

 **11.1: George/Verity**

 **WC: 150**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **A Chance Meeting**

Luna clutched her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ to her chest. The anticipation was welling up in her chest and she could barely stand still. Other witches and wizards were crowded into Flourish and Blots waiting to hear from the famed author. Luna shivered with excitement. The man standing next to her chuckled softly.

"Pardon me," Luna said.

"Not at all." He smiled down at her. Luna looked up and was struck by his deep green eyes fringed by unruly brown hair.

"I'm just so excited. I've always wanted to meet Mr. Scamander. He's a sort of hero of mine. You know that he proved the existence of Kurpuggles? Everyone said he was mad but then he proved them wrong. I'm going to do the same someday."

"Really?" the handsome man asked.

"Oh yes. I am about to go on a yearlong expedition in search of the elusive Nargles."

"Nargles, you say?"

"Yes, have you heard of them?"

"Indeed. Quite fascinating creatures from what I have read, and indeed elusive. I'm Rolf by the way." The man held his hand out to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood." She shook his hand vigorously. "It's always lovely to meet a fellow enthusiast."

The room went suddenly quiet and Luna looked up to see the ancient Magizoologist take a seat in a large wing backed chair at the front of the shop. Luna's heart jumped and her full attention was turned to her idol.

"It is wonderful to see all of you," he said slowly. "I will be reading to you today from my newest book, set to be released next month. My grandson helped to co-author this book as, you can see, I am getting a little old to be gallivanting around the globe. He is here somewhere, I believe. Rolf, come join me if you will."

Luna turned her attention to the man she had previously been speaking to. He grinned sheepishly down at Luna before approaching the man at the front. Luna could barely breathe. She had just been talking to Newt Scamander's grandson and not known it. She was barely able to pay attention to the book reading, her eyes fixed on the charming man she had just met.

She waited around for the shop to empty of most of the people there for the reading and signing before approaching the front of the shop and the two Scamander men.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Luna asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you off."

"Quite the contrary. Maybe I wouldn't have been such a bumbling fool."

"You were anything but, promise." He bent down and signed a book and passed it to his grandfather before handing it to Luna.

"I couldn't. I didn't bring any money."

"Consider it a gift for a fellow enthusiast." He winked.

"T-thank you," she stuttered.

She turned to leave but he called out. "Luna!" She turned to face him again. "Can I, uh, I'm sorry, I'm no good at this. Can I buy you a drink?"

"That sounds very nice, Mr. Scamander."

He grinned. "Great! And it's just Rolf."

* * *

 **11.2: Luna/Rolf**

 **WC: 522**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen.**

* * *

 **And Baby Makes Seven**

The Sunday afternoon ice cream outing tradition was a much easier task when Calum was the only one who could walk. It was definitely much easier when Katie wasn't the size of a whale ( _"The most beautiful whale that ever was, darling."_ ) The Wood family slowly made their way down the Alley, Oliver constantly being pulled in one direction or another by the twins or chasing down the oldest who was uninterested in anything that did not include ice cream. The baby was squirming on Katie's hip, anxious to get down and run with his brothers but he was still too unsteady to walk completely unassisted.

Finally they reached Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Katie fell into the closest chair. Oliver picked up the twins and set them in a chair together next to their mother. Calum sat on the other side. Hamish wiggled in her arms and Katie let him down to toddle around the small courtyard in front of the shop.

"I'll go get us some treats, shall I?" Oliver offered looking at his clearly exhausted wife.

"Thanks, love. And see if they have any of those frozen bananas for the baby."

"Of course, dear." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yuck!" Calum protested.

"Yuck!" Domhnall and Dougal echoed.

"Oh, yuck is it?" Oliver jested. He tilted his wife's face to his and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Da!" the boys whined.

"Sorry, boys." He straightened up. "You'll understand someday."

"Yes, but not for a very long time," their mother agreed. "Now go get my ice cream." Katie's eyes went wide and she grabbed her husband's arm. "On second thought, Ol."

"What is it, Kate? Oh!" He looked around frantically for a moment. "Uh, right. Boys, time to go home."

"Aw, but Da, what about ice cream?" Calum winged.

"Maybe Granda can bring you back, but right now we need to get Mammy home."

* * *

Katie let out a low moan, squeezing her mother's hands tighter. She pushed her hips lower squatting low to the floor as another wave of pain wracked through her body. Her mother-in-law Isobel was on the floor next to her, giving words of encouragement and massaging her lower back.

"What is taking so long?" Katie gasped as the contraction subsided.

Her sister-in-law Maggie dabbed a cool cloth across Katie's forehead. "You know how Wood men are. Stubborn as mules, the lot of them."

Katie laughed and then cringed as the next contraction began.

"Katie, it's been twenty-four hours since your waters broke. The baby is still high but we need to get him out soon," Isobel explained.

"It's time?" Katie asked.

"It's time."

* * *

Two hours later, Katie was exhausted. She remained in the same position, her legs shaking and her hands red from her constant grip on the footboard of the bed.

"Come on, Katie. Just a little more," Isobel coaxed.

Katie shook her head. "I can't," she breathed.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," her mother said brushing her hair from her face.

Katie groaned with the next contraction. "I want Oliver! Get Oliver!"

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.

"Do I look sure?"

Maggie nodded and went to the door to the hall. Katie could hear her whispering and soon a heavy set of footsteps followed behind her.

"Kates?" Oliver knelt down next to his wife. "Hey, _mo chridhe_ ," he whispered pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oliver," she sighed.

"Tell me what to do for you, love."

"Hold me."

Oliver moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katie rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his middle. Her body tensed as another contraction began. She squeezed Oliver tighter and he whispered encouragement in her ear.

* * *

Oliver sat with his back resting on the headboard with Katie laying between his legs. She held the small bundle tightly in her arms. His eyes were threatening to drift closed the longer they lay there.

"We need a name," Katie whispered.

Oliver grinned. "I thought you were asleep."

"I've been trying to think of a good one."

"Well obviously Steaphan won't work."

Katie giggled. "I should think not."

Isobel chuckled to herself as she continued cleaning the room and putting everything back in order.

"Maw, what do you think?" Oliver asked.

"Your da and I had Kirstin picked out, but as you know we never got to use it. You almost got it out of spite."

Oliver laughed. "Thanks for that, Maw."

Katie traced her finger along the baby's cheek. "Kirstin." She looked up at her husband. "I think it suits."

Oliver looked down at his daughter, studying her face. "Hm, I think I agree." He touched her hand and her tiny fingers wrapped around his. "Kirstin Katherine Wood."

There was a small knock on the door and Oliver's father poked his head in the room. "I have some very anxious boys out here," he whispered.

Oliver looked at Katie.

"Send them in," she said.

"Baby brother!" Calum yelled as he ran and jumped on the bed. The twins were following close behind and the baby toddled slowly behind.

"Careful now laddies," Oliver chided. Hamish whined from the floor holding his arms up to his father. "Here now, little yin." Oliver picked him up under his arms and set him on the bed next to him.

"What's his name?" Dougal asked.

Katie looked to her father-in-law.

He shrugged. "I figured I'd let it be a surprise."

Oliver looked at his boys. "Well, laddies, _her_ name is Kirstin."

Calum wrinkled his nose. "That's a girl's name."

"That's right." Katie ruffled his hair. "Your baby brother is actually a baby sister."

"A sister?" Domhnall asked.

"That's right, Donnie."

The boys all looked at each other. Finally Calum said, "Can she play outside with us?"

Oliver chuckled. "One day, when she's a little older."

"Like Hamish?"

Oliver nodded. "Like Hamish. But Calum, being a big brother to a little sister is a big responsibility. Little sisters aren't like little brothers."

He wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Girls can't handle themselves like boys can."

"Oi!" Katie and Isobel interjected simultaneously.

"Present company excluded," he added quickly.

"So I need to watch out for her?"

"You all do. Just like you would do for Mammy."

Calum nodded. The twins began to get restless and the baby was trying to climb off the bed.

"Alright, laddies," Isobel called from the door. "It's time to give Maw and Da and baby sister some quiet time. Outside with ye."

The twins jumped down quickly and Isobel came to take Hamish.

"Can I stay for a little, Gran?" Calum asked.

"Maybe later, love," Katie said. "Mammy's very tired."

Calum nodded and bent over and kissed his sister's forehead gently before running off after his brothers.

"Thanks, Mum," she called after Isobel.

"Of course, dear. Send Oliver if you need anything. We've got the boys." She shut the door gently behind her.

Katie let out a long yawn.

"Give me the baby, love. You've been up for two days."

"That's ok," she said through a yawn.

"Give her here." Oliver stood and scooped the baby from his wife's arms. She stirred and let out a small squeak. "Shh," Oliver cooed. "We'll be right here if she gets hungry." He sat in the rocking chair by the window and began to rock back and forth humming a lullaby.

Katie smiled as she watched her husband dote over his daughter. _A daughter_ , she thought with a smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **12.1 AU in terms of canon**

 **WC: 1258**

 **Also written for The Sims 3 challenge: personality trait- family oriented**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Caffeine and Confidence**

Every day she came in and sat at the same table by the window. She would take out a large stack of books from her book bag and arrange them around her laptop on the table. By the time her laptop was connected to the internet he would be there with her usual, a plain cappuccino with a drizzle of honey. She would say, "Thanks, Ronald," and he would think, "You can just call me Ron." But his words would get caught as soon as he looked into those warm brown eyes and he would nod and return to his place behind the counter. His friend Harry would then give him a hard time for losing his nerve and Ron would blush and bumble around for a few minutes before he got his bearings back.

Today, though, Ron was busy with other customers when she walked in, so Harry brought the drink.

"Oh, where's Ronald today?" she asked.

"He's busy. Hey, it's Hermione, right?" She nodded. "Law, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm in my last semester of law school."

"That's funny. Ron's also interested in law. Well, the other side of it."

"Crime?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

He laughed. "No. Not that side. I meant he's attending the police academy."

"Oh? And what about you? Do you do anything besides work at the coffee shop?"

"I'm in the academy, too. But I'm mostly there because Ron convinced me. He's really passionate about it, you know?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to your studies." Harry laid her bill down and went back behind the counter.

"What was that, mate?" Ron asked when Harry returned.

Harry held up his hands. "No need to get defensive, Ron. I decided to talk to her myself since you're never gonna get up the nerve."

"What did you say?"

"Not much, but you owe me for her drink."

"What?"

"I paid for her drink and left your number on the bottom of the receipt."

"Why did you do that? Now she's going to call expecting you."

"And it will be you on the other end."

"What do I say to her?"

"Anything you want. Just don't be a ponce."

Ron sighed and went to wipe down a recently vacated table. He glanced over to the table by the window where Hermione was buried in a large book. He watched for a moment before returning to his work.

* * *

 **12.2: Muggle!AU**

 **WC: 400**

 **Also written for the HP D &D Challenge**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however Cinderella is public domain I believe so no disclaimer needed for that one. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Ever After**

Ginevra was chasing gnomes from the garden when she heard the sound of hoof beats coming up the lane. A trumpet sounded to herald the coming of the royal currier. Ginevra ran inside to find her mother.

"Dust your dress off, child! You don't want the steward's men to see you in such a state," Margaret scolded.

Ginevra did her best to rid her dress of dirt and grass before she and her mother stepped out to greet the men.

"Gentlemen," Margaret said bowing. Ginevra did the same.

"My ladies," the currier responded, inclining his head. He cleared his throat and began to read from a scroll. "By order of the steward, His Eminence, Vernon of Dursley, all eligible women of the realm are hereby invited to a grand ball to be held at Hogwarts castle on the thirty-first day of July in celebration of Prince Harrold's seventeenth birthday and to aid in his selection of a wife."

"Oh, a ball!" Ginevra whispered excitedly to her mother.

"Hush now. Is that all, sir?" Margaret asked the currier.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, won't you join us for some tea?"

"I am sorry, ma'am, but we must be along. There are still many houses to visit."

Ginevra ran inside and returned quickly with an armful of apples. "From our orchard." She offered one to each of the men. They graciously accepted before departing.

"Mother, a ball! Isn't that wonderful?" Ginevra squealed.

"Wonderful enough for others, dear." Margaret patted her daughter softly on the shoulder. "You will not be going."

"Oh, mother, please?" she begged.

"You have nothing fitting for a ball and we cannot afford to buy a dress that would be suitable."

"I have an old dress of Auntie Muriel's and some fabric leftover from making my new quilt last winter."

"And when will you have time to work on such an elaborate project?"

"In the evening, after my chores are done and Father and Fredrick, George, and Ronald have had their supper."

Margaret sighed. "I suppose if you can wear something presentable there is no reason you shouldn't go."

Ginevra flung her arms around the older woman's neck. "Oh, thank you, Mother!"

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Ginevra worked tirelessly to make her dress into something spectacular. While she did not have much to work with, she was able to design for herself quite a beautiful, yet simple, maroon dress, to match Prince Harrold's family colors.

The day of the ball, she finished her chores early and spent most of the day in her room getting ready. She pulled her long red hair into a plait and pinned it in a lose knot on the top of her head and added an old comb with small red jewels.

Her brothers were seated around the table when she finally came downstairs. They all smiled when they saw her. Her mother captured her in a tight embrace.

"My, sweet Ginevra! You look lovely!"

Ginevra blushed.

"It needs just a little something. Wait here." Her mother disappeared into her room and came back to the kitchen soon after. She was carrying a large golden necklace set with many rubies. "It has been passed through the family for many generations," she explained as she fastened the jewelry around her daughter's neck.

"It's lovely, Mother."

Just then, her father hurried into the small kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Ginevra. I've just been summoned to work."

"Father, can't I still ride with you?" she pleaded.

"I can bring you as far as Hogsmeade, but from there you will have to walk. I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, if that's the case, then you two better get going," Margaret interjected. "It's a bit of a walk from Hogsmeade."

Arthur nodded and gestured to the door. He held his hand out to help Ginevra into the carriage. She waved to her mother and brothers as the pulled away.

* * *

They finally reached the village of Hogsmeade just outside the castle walls. Arthur helped his only daughter from the carriage. He kissed her hand and wished her luck before getting back in the carriage and driving off. Ginevra began walking the path leading to Hogwarts castle, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She held up the hem of her dress as she walked so as not get it dirty. She had just made it to the gate leading to the castle grounds when a large blue carriage thundered past her splashing mud as it went. Ginevra stood in horror looking down at her ruined dress. She hid herself behind one of the pillars to the gate and began to weep.

As she was crying, she did not see the old woman materialize in front of her.

"My dear, why are you crying?"

Ginevra jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. "Who are you?" she whimpered through tears.

"Why, I'm your Fairy Godmother," the old woman replied sweetly.

"My Fairy Godmother? I didn't know I had one of those. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I only come in times of deepest distress. Now whatever could be the matter?"

"Well, see, I was going to the ball-"

"Ah, yes. Prince Harrold's ball."

"Yes, ma'am. And then my dress." She gestured to the garment in question.

"Merlin's pajamas! You can't go like that, child!"

"No," she sobbed. "And I worked so hard!"

"Now, now. No more tears. I'll have you fixed up in a flash. Now just hold still." With a wave of her wand, the Fairy Godmother muttered a few words that Ginevra didn't understand.

Suddenly she was surrounded by streams of golden light that made her feel warm all over. And just as soon as they had appeared, the gold beams were gone. Ginevra looked down. Her once simple and soiled dress had been transformed into a wonderful ball gown, fit for even the choosiest princess.

Ginevra flung her arms around the old woman. "Oh, thank you! I can't believe it!"

"It's not a problem, dear. Now go get you that prince!" Her Fairy Godmother rushed her along.

Ginevra waved behind her and made her way quickly to the castle. As she entered the Great Hall, she was struck by the beauty. A herald announced her entrance as she stepped through the large arch way. The hall was wonderfully decorated with maroon and gold trappings. A string quartet played at one end of the hall. In the middle were many couples dancing to the music. Ginevra stood motionless, suddenly feeling very out of place.

There was a light tap on her shoulder and Ginevra turned to see who had touched her. She was met with the most handsome man she had ever seen. His neatly combed black hair stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. His jaw was wide and firm and his smile warm. But his stunning green eyes were the feature that truly caught Ginevra's attention. She stood there for a moment before she realized she was being very rude in staring.

"Prince Harrold," she said softly as she curtsied (for that is who he was).

"Ginevra, is it?" She nodded, her mouth going very dry. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her.

She accepted it and he led them out to the middle of the hall. The music started and he placed his hand lightly on her waist and with his other held her hand. Her unoccupied hand rested on his shoulder and he began to move them in very smooth motions with the flow of the music.

"So," he said as they danced. "Weasley? I don't believe I've heard of your family."

"No, my Prince, I don't think you would have."

"Are you from another realm?"

"No, my Prince."

"Just Harrold, please. Why haven't I heard of you?"

Ginevra hung her head. "My family is poor and of no importance."

"I see," the prince said.

"You can dance with another girl now, if you wish," she whispered.

"But I do not wish."

They continued to dance together, Prince Harrold making polite conversation, and Ginevra trying to answer his questions honestly but without shaming herself. When the song was over, they bowed to each other and the prince gave her hand a small kiss. Ginevra felt a blush creep to her cheeks. The prince went to find another partner to share the next dance with and she made her way to the side of the hall, away from the dancers. She chatted for a while with a few girls she knew who lived nearby her and her family. She danced a few times with some of the other men present.

After several hours since she had first arrived, Ginevra had almost convinced herself to start making her way home when she felt a familiar tap on her shoulder.

"Ginevra." Prince Harrold held out his hand to her. "One more dance?"

Luna, her friend she had speaking with, squealed with delight. Ginevra took the proffered hand and followed the prince once more to the middle of the hall. As they began to dance, Ginevra could feel other eyes watching them.

"Imposter!" a female voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

Ginevra felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks.

"Pauper!" another cry rang out.

Her heart sped.

"Blood traitor!"

Humiliated, Ginevra broke the prince's grip and ran from the hall. He called after her frantically and followed her onto the grounds. She saw her father's carriage climbing up the sloping lawn and continued to run, tears streaming down her face. Her father had barely come to a stop before she jumped into the carriage and shouted for him to drive. As he turned the carriage around, she could see the prince waving wildly behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to block out his voice calling her name.

* * *

A week later, Ginevra was working in the garden when the same currier approached her home. Her mother met him outside once again and Ginevra listened from the garden.

"An arrangement of marriage has been declared between Prince Harrold of Potter and Princess Cho of Chang. The royal ceremony is to be held at Hogwarts castle on the morrow. All citizens are invited to attend."

Ginevra felt her stomach fall. _What was I even thinking? A prince would never marry me. I'm nothing._ She returned to her chores.

At dinner that night, Margaret recalled her encounter with the royal currier to the rest of the family.

"But, most important of all, the currier has informed me that this arrangement is much to the prince's dissatisfaction. He claims that the prince is rather infatuated with a lower class girl but the currier couldn't remember the name. He said the prince has been trying to find such girl since she left the ball last week rather quickly but has been unsuccessful."

Ginevra dropped her fork and her mouth hung open.

"Ginevra, whatever is the matter, dear?" her mother asked.

"That's me," she whispered.

"What was that?" Ronald asked.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "Father, will we be attending?"

"Well, it is rather short notice." Ginevra gave her best pleading eyes. "Oh, I suppose so."

* * *

The next morning, the entire family dressed in their best clothes, which wasn't much, and boarded their carriage. When they arrived at the castle, Arthur left the carriage and horses with the stable boy and the family walked the path up the lawn together. When they reached the large oak doors of the castle they were stopped by two guards.

"Plebian festivities are that way." One pointed off to his left.

Once again, Ginevra's heart fell. How was she to get inside and catch the prince's attention before he married this Cho of Chang?

"Come along Ginevra," her father called.

"Um, just a moment," she called.

Her family continued in the direction the guard had pointed while she turned the opposite direction. She stood in a nook behind a turret and got down on her knees.

"Please, Fairy Godmother. Please come. I need you now. I'm desperate."

Suddenly the kindly old woman appeared before her.

"You called, my child?"

Ginevra stood up quickly. "Yes! It's the prince."

"He's about to get married I hear."

"Yes but to the wrong girl."

"So I hear. You wouldn't happen to know who this mystery girl is?"

"Me! It's me!" she cried.

"You? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Please, you have to help me."

The Fairy Godmother thought for a moment. "I can get you inside, dear, but what happens from there is up to you."

"Oh, please."

She waved her wand and said the same words as before. And as before, Ginevra was surrounded by golden light. When it had dispersed, her old dress was replaced one of beautiful green silk. _The same color of his eyes_ , she thought. Her hair was wound in a simple bun on her head and a small necklace was hung around her neck. Her old leather shoes had been turned to beautiful silk slippers.

"Lovely." Her Fairy Godmother beamed. "You better hurry! The ceremony will start soon."

Without hesitation, she ran back towards the entrance of the castle. The same guards were there but they did not recognize her and when she gave her name, they allowed her entrance.

Once inside she made her way to the Great Hall where the ball had been previously held. She found a spot near the back and stood on the tips of her toes to catch a glimpse of the prince. He was facing the opposite direction but his black hair stood out amongst all the white decorations. Ginevra wondered how she could possibly get his attention when the music started playing. Everyone turned to look at the entrance to the hall, waiting for Princess Cho to make her appearance. Ginevra's eyes, however, stayed fixed ahead on the prince. She heard the doors open and many gasps and exclamations as the princess entered. Amid the sounds of amazement, Ginevra heard something else. It sounded like crying. She looked the princess and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. She had heard of women crying their wedding day, but these did not look like tears of joy. She continued to watch the princess as she made her way slowly down the aisle. Prince Harrold turned around as the princess reached him. He immediately caught sight of Ginevra in the back. A huge smile broke across his face. Princess Cho's sobs grew louder. Prince Harrold took her hand as more cries escaped the princess. He pressed a kiss lightly to her hand and gestured to a handsome man on the front row who was also crying. Princess Cho's eyes grew wide and her sobs were immediately replaced with shouts of joy as she ran to the man and embraced him.

The steward leapt from his seat as did the King and Queen of Chang. The steward made to approach the prince but he was already running down the aisle. He pushed passed many bystanders and Ginevra nudged down the row of people until she was standing on the outside of the aisle. He broke into a run and when he reached her, wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her as he turned in a circle.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered.

"As had I." Her voice quivered and tears were spilling down from her eyes.

Prince Harrold rubbed his thumb across her cheek to wipe them away and then bowed his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What is the meaning of this?" the steward cried from behind them, his face turning a magnificent shade of puce.

"I should like to know the same!" the king roared.

"Uncle," Prince Harrold said. "This is the girl, Ginevra Weasley."  
"I don't care who she is!"

"Yes, what of my daughter?" the king demanded.

Prince Harrold gestured to her and the man whom she was embracing. "She seems to be otherwise inclined."

"This is an absolute outrage!"

The king's wife put her hand on his shoulder and began to whisper in his ear.

Ginevra was hardly paying attention to what was transpiring. Her head was spinning.

The priest approached Prince Harrold and the steward. "So, is there to be a wedding today, or not?"

Prince Harrold looked down at Ginevra. He didn't need voice his question to her. A wide smile escaped her lips as she nodded. Her family was summoned and the ceremony was performed.

From that day forth, there was an eternal bond formed between the families of Potter and Weasley. Ginevra's family never wanted for anything again. Ginevra lived out her days as one of the greatest queens to ever rule the realm.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N: So keep that this is Fairytale!AU and if it seems improbable or illogical (such as the quick marriage between Harry and Ginny) it's all part of the Fairytale experience. I don't particularly like this one. I don't think it's very well written and I think it's pretty silly (and very over used), but AU is definitely not my thing. Please don't hate me.**

 **12.3 Fairytale!AU**

 **WC: 2794**

 **Also written for the Birthday Fic Exchange for Delusional Musings (happy birthday! hope you liked it!): prompts- Harry/Ginny, Fairytale!AU**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This is a companion piece to Chapter 29 titled Everything Falls Apart. If you haven't read it or have forgotten what happened I would suggest going back to read it. This picks up soon after.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Wait for Me to Come Home**

Angelina approached the information desk in the front lobby of St. Mungo's. The witch at the desk said nothing but handed Angelina a red visitor's badge. George had only been in treatment for three days but she had come to the hospital to see him at least five times. She took the lift to the third floor and followed the hall to the addiction recovery ward.

"Angelina," the witch behind the desk addressed as she approached.

"Sine. How is he today?"

"Better. He's been asking for you." She flicked her wand at the door.

"Thank you."

She made her way to the room she had become so familiar with over the last few days. She pushed the door open slowly. He was sitting with his back to the door.

"George?" she said tentatively.

"Ange!" George stood shakily from the bed and she came around to meet him.

Angelina held him in a tight embrace for longer than was strictly friendly. When they pulled apart, a few tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Ange, I promise," he whispered as he wiped the tears away.

"I've been so worried about you, George."

"I'm so sorry, love."

Angelina let out a watery giggle. "You look like shite."

"Says you! I look smashing. What do you think of the hair? Very mad potioneer, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Clever. Muggle tramp is more like. And what about that pubescent scruff you've got going?"

"I think I'll keep that. Give it a few weeks and it will be a full man-beard."

Angelina's chuckle turned to full laughter. George joined in. They collapsed onto his hospital bed still shaking with laughter. After it subsided, they lay in silence.

"George?" Angelina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Me too."

* * *

Angelina Apparated to St. Mungo's. The information witch still didn't acknowledge her with but a badge. She followed the familiar path to the locked ward.

"Ah, Angelina." Something in the witch's voice was off.

"Is everything alright, Sine?"

"Wait here, will you?" Sine disappeared through the door behind the desk.

That was more than she could withstand. _What is wrong? Is he worse? Does he not want to see me?_ Sine returned quickly with the Healer-in-Charge.

"Healer Morrow."

"Miss Johnson, why don't you come to my office?" He gestured to the door.

She crossed her arms, trying to compose herself. "I'd rather not. What is going on?"

"Very well. Mister Weasley signed himself out this morning."

"Signed himself out?"

"This is a voluntary program, Miss Johnson," he explained calmly. "If our clients wish to leave, we can't force them to stay."

"Why wasn't I contacted?" Her voice betrayed a little of the fear and anger bubbling inside. "Maybe I could have convinced him to stay."

"He asked us not to contact anyone. Miss Johnson-"

Angelina didn't wait to hear anymore. She turned on her heal and stormed down hall to the lift.

* * *

The apartment above the shop was barely touched but a few choice things were missing: his rucksack, some clothes, and that picture on the mantel from the Yule Ball sixth year. A note was left in its place.

 _Ange,_

 _I have to do this on my own. Please don't try to find me._

 _I love you._

 _George_

Angelina sunk down on the sofa and pulled out of her pocket her own copy of the photograph. Her eyes lingered for a moment on Fred, his arm behind her back making a grab for her arse. _Prat_. Her gaze moved to George on her other side. _Bigger prat._

* * *

 **A/N pt 2:**

 **Freshman final: at least 500 words, prompts: withstand, clever**

 **Also written for Angelo Della Magnolia for the birthday fic exchange. Happy birthday! Sorry it's kinda sad. Prompts used: George/Angelina, Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

 **Also written for the D &D competition.**


End file.
